Como en los viejos tiempos
by bars-9
Summary: Tras derrotar a Voldemort, Harry desapareció sin dejar rastro. Seis años después, Ron y Hermione están felizmente casados, pero… ¿es todo tan perfecto como parece?
1. Las apariencias engañan

Disclaimer: Lo de siempre, que yo no soy ni seré JK, que los personajes no son míos, que no escribo esto con ánimo de lucro (¡Anda! Que fino me ha quedado esto) y bla, bla, bla…

Ya está. Después de escribir el primer Disclaimer de este fic, tengo el honor de presentaros una nueva historia titulada "Como en los viejos tiempos". Ay, que nervios, estreno nuevo fic o

Va a tratar sobre el futuro del trío maravilla, pero de una forma un tanto peculiar. No va a ser la típica historia de que Ron se casa con Hermione, Harry con Ginny y todos son felices como perdices. No. Si estáis buscando una historia como ésas, aquí no la vais a encontrar. Más que nada porque me aburren sus vidas tan perfectas y por eso he decidido trastocar ese mundo tan perfecto. Que para algo soy yo la que escribo.

Sin más dilaciones, os dejo con el primer capi. Espero que lo disfrutéis (y que me dejéis reviews, que ya se me olvidaba).

**Como en los viejos tiempos**

**Capítulo 1. Las apariencias engañan**

Una impresionante mansión. Un lujoso salón. Un sofá demasiado pequeño. Dos personas que se besan apasionadamente. ¿Qué esto? ¿El principio de una historia de terror? Me parece que no, aunque no sería mala idea.

- ¡Fred! – exclamó una chica desde el suelo.

- Lo siento nena – se disculpó el chico a la vez que ayudaba a su acompañante a incorporarse.

- Está bien, pero para la próxima vez podía ser más cuidadoso.

La chica decidió no decir nada más y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo cuando de repente…

- ¿Hermione? ¿Fred? – exclamó una voz asombrada.

Les habían pillado con las manos en la masa. Un joven de 24 años había entrado en el salón de la lujosa casa: pelirrojo, alto y de pies grandes, ¿os suena? No, no es Pau Gasol. No, tampoco es Big Foot. Damas y caballeros tengo el honor de presentarles al marido del año: Ronnald Weasley.

El caso es que el joven contemplaba asombrado como su mujer y uno de sus hermanos se daban el lote en su propia casa.

- No… no es lo que parece – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a una de las alumnas más inteligentes que Howgarts había tenido.

Ron se dio la vuelta y se marchó por donde había venido. En cuanto la puerta se cerró de un portazo, los otros dos se miraron y comenzaron a reír descontroladamente.

- Creo que será mejor que me vaya – dijo Fred.

- Sí – contestó ella simplemente.

En cuanto el chico desapareció por la puerta, Hermione se dejó caer sobre el sofá y pensó. Pensó en lo que había pasado desde que había salido de Hogwarts. Pensó en cómo había llegado a la situación en la que se encontraba. Pensó en todos los sueños e ilusiones que había tenido mientras estudiaba. Pensó que nada de aquello se había hecho realidad…

Todo comenzó el verano antes de que Hermione comenzara su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts.

Aquel fatídico 20 de agosto de 1997, en la casa de los Granger, dos mujeres recibieron una carta en la que se les informaba de una repentina y desafortunada muerte. La carta en cuestión decía que Lionel Granger, el padre de Hermione, había fallecido en un espectacular accidente de tráfico. O por lo menos eso es lo que les habían hecho creer a aquellas dos mujeres.

Hermione, todavía sin asimilar del todo la noticia, fue a Hogwarts y decidió no contarle nada a sus mejores amigos. Quizás porque temía que al decir en voz alta que su padre había muerto, esto se hiciera realidad. El caso es que Hermione se encerró en su mundo y se separó de Harry y Ron. Harta de ellos, decidió buscar otras amistades y las encontró en… Slytherin.

La chica comenzó a relacionarse demasiado con Draco Malfoy, algo que sus dos amigos no veían con buenos ojos. ¡Cómo si a ella le importara en aquel momento lo que pensaran Harry y Ron! Hermione empezó a entrar en un círculo muy peligroso, tanto que estuvo a punto de convertirse en una nueva mortífaga. Pero entonces llegó Ron, o mejor dicho, llegó una noticia muy reveladora.

FLASH BACK

- Entonces, ¿estás segura de que quieres convertirte en una nueva miembro de nuestro grupo? – preguntó Blaise Zabini solemnemente.

Hermione se encontraba en una sala secreta de Hogwarts. Estaba aquel día acompañada por su incondicional amigo Draco Malfoy, por otra de sus amigas por aquel entonces, Pansy Parkinson, y por Blaise Zabini, el que tenía más vocación de mortífago de los cuatro.

Al oír esa pregunta, Hermione se preguntó porqué en vez de decir mortífaga, Blaise lo había cambiado por "miembro de nuestro grupo". No entendía el afán que tenían los mortífagos por hacer creer que eran algo diferente a unos simples asesinos. Aún así, Hermione no estaba muy segura de la respuesta que quería dar. Por una parte quería empezar una nueva vida y creía que esa sería una forma de conseguir su objetivo. Pero por otra parte estaba su conciencia, su sentido común y sus ideas. Si se unía a aquel grupo, estaría defendiendo unas ideas que en absoluto encajaban con las suyas. Además estaba el hecho de que los mortífagos defendían sus ideas de una manera muy poco ortodoxa.

Hermione estaba sumergida en pleno debate moral cuando Draco se acercó a ella y le comunicó algo que definitivamente inclinó la balanza hacia un lado.

- No lo hagas, Mione – le susurró el rubio al oído.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella. Le parecía muy extraño que un futuro mortífago como era Draco, le aconsejara que no se convirtiera en lo que él y toda su familia habían sido.

- Tu padre no murió en un accidente de tráfico – volvió a susurrar el chico -. El señor oscuro lo mató.

Hermione se quedó paralizada al oír la noticia, pero aún así su mente la dejó pensar con claridad y la joven tuvo muy claro lo que debía hacer en ese momento. Justo cuando iba a rechazar la oferta, uno de sus antiguos amigos entró en escena, irrumpiendo en la sala secreta.

- No lo hagas, Mione – gritó Ron, pronunciando las mismas palabras que Draco había pronunciado instantes atrás. Inconscientemente, la chica pensó que esas palabras habían sonado mejor de los labios del Sly que de los de Ron.

Dicho esto, y sin mediar alguna palabra más, Ron cogió Hermione del brazo y la sacó de allí a rastras.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

A partir de aquel momento, Ron pensó que gracias a él Hermione se había librado del "horrible destino del que hubiera sido presa si él no la hubiera apartado de aquel infernal camino de pecado y perdición" (según palabras textuales del pelirrojo). Y Hermione, para ahorrarse explicaciones y sobre todo discusiones, decidió seguirle la corriente.

El curso siguió su curso, valga la redundancia, pero con el final del mismo, llegó el sorpresón del año o dicho en otras palabras, llegó Voldemort y sus sumisos y cobardes mortífagos.

Todo ocurrió el último día de curso, concretamente en la graduación de los alumnos de séptimo. De repente, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y tras ellas, envuelto en una ligera neblina que le daba un aire más elegante y misterioso, apareció Lord Voldemort encolerizado. ¿Cuál era el motivo de su monumental enfado? Pues simple, que el profesor Dumbledore no había tenido el detalle de invitarle a la fiesta de graduación de su peor enemigo, conocido también como Harry Potter.

La puesta en escena del mago más poderoso de los últimos tiempos dejó atontados durante unos instantes al resto de personas que se encontraban en la sala. Voldemort sonrió complacido al ver que su entrada, planeada cuidadosamente gracias a sus asesores de imagen, había causado el impacto que él quería.

FLASH BACK

- No me esperaba esto de ti, Dumbledore – siseó Voldemort.

- No sé de qué hablas – replicó el director con indeferencia.

- ¿Cómo que no sabes de que hablo? – se escandalizó Voldemort – Esto – señaló el ¿hombre? mientras abarcaba con una mano todo el Gran Comedor.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver esto – Dumbledore hizo el mismo gesto que un minuto antes su enemigo había realizado – contigo?

- Pues que es la fiesta de mi peor enemigo. Podías haber tenido el detalle de invitarme – respondió Voldemort como si invitar a tu peor enemigo a la fiesta de graduación de tu mejor alumno fuera lo más normal del mundo -. Además, yo te invité a mi fiesta de renacimiento.

- Mentira.

- Verdad.

- Mentira.

- Verdad.

- Mentira – dijo Dumbledore por tercera vez -, ¿acaso me viste por allí?

- Pueeees… no – reconoció el otro – Pero Potter estuvo allí en representación tuya

- Me da igual. No eres digno de esta fiesta y punto en boca – repuso el anciano tajantemente.

- Repite lo que has dicho – le retó Voldemort.

- Que no eres digno de esta fiesta, caramba.

Los ojos de Lord Voldemort se encendieron con furia y justo en el momento en el que todo el mundo pensó que el mago se iba a liar a lanzar maldiciones asesinas a diestro y siniestro, ocurrió algo totalmente inesperado…

- ¡Buuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Efectivamente, Voldemort rompió a llorar desconsoladamente para desconcierto de los allí presentes y para desesperación y decepción de sus fieles (N.A. bueno, algunos no tan fieles) mortífagos. Pero esa no era la única sorpresa…

- Voldy está llorando, Voldy está llorando – comenzó a cantar Dumbledore, como si fuera un niño de cinco años que se estuviera burlando del más torpe de su clase.

La cosa terminó en combate. Dumbledore y Voldemort se liaron a lanzarse hechizos y poco a poco los demás también entraron en la pelea.

Y así, sin comerlo ni beberlo, tuvo lugar en Hogwarts el combate final. Muchas personas perecieron en él: miembros de la orden como Hestia Jones, George, Percy y Charlie Weasley, profesores como Flitwick, Sprout y McGonagall, muchos mortífagos también murieron y el último en caer mientras luchaba valientemente, fue Arthur Weasley.

Pero lo más asombroso estaba por llegar. Reuniendo una fuerza y una entereza nunca vistas, Harry por fin logró derrotar al asesino de sus padres. Y justo cuando todos se iba a acercar para felicitarle, el niño que vivió hizo algo inesperado… desapareció.

Sí, sí, aunque parezca increíble, Harry Potter desapareció tras derrotar a uno de los magos más poderosos del momento y nadie sabe el porqué. Aún así, este hecho dio lugar a múltiples reacciones.

Ginny Weasley se acercó al lugar donde minutos antes había estado Harry y dijo con ira contenida:

- Será cabrón. Seguro que ha desaparecido porque no quiere tener nada serio conmigo.

- Yo no creo que sea por eso – opinó su hermano Ron -. Me parece que lo que necesitaba eran unas buenas vacaciones – y no le dio más importancia al asunto. De hecho, todavía sigue esperando a que su amigo del alma vuelva de sus "vacaciones".

Mientras tanto, Hermione miraba perpleja a su alrededor y el profesor Dumbledore se preguntaba por lo bajo: "¿qué es lo que he hecho mal?".

En definitiva, que aquella noche fue lo más parecido al programa "Sorpresa, sorpresa".

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Después de ese día, todo cambió. Y cuando digo todo, me refiero a todo.

Por ejemplo un ejemplo, Ginny, la pequeña Ginny, había caído en picado. Tras la desaparición de Harry, había jurado que no volvería a confiar en un hombre nunca más. Consecuencia: se liaba con cada tío que se encontraba. Aunque eso sí, nunca confiaba en ellos. Había alquilado un apartamento en el centro de Londres con Luna Lovegood y las dos llevaban una vida de vampiro, dormían durante el día y por la noche salían de juerga.

Sí, la familia Weasley había cambiado mucho. Tras la muerte del padre y de tres de los hermanos, cada uno había decidido irse por su lado. Bill se había ido hacía tres años a recorrer el mundo en bicicleta y todavía no había vuelto. De hecho, ni siquiera había dado señales de vida. Fred iba a su bola, salía de fiesta todos los días y cada día amanecía con una nueva mujer. Excepto los dos últimos días, que había despertado con Hermione a su lado. Este hecho le había alertado en exceso, ya que Fred consideraba que acostarse dos veces con la misma mujer era mantener una relación monógama. Y por supuesto estaba la señora Weasley que en esos momentos era su suegra, y que era una maruja de mucho cuidado que, a falta de otros pasatiempos más interesantes, no hacía más que meterse continuamente en la vida de los pocos hijos que le quedaban vivos. (N.A. hace lo que a toda buena suegra le gusta. Tampoco es para crucificarla. Bueno, igual sí)

Como último ejemplar vivo de la familia tenemos a Ron Weasley. Ron, más conocido como Ronnie en casa de su madre, había dado un giro de 360º. Un momento, si da un giro de 360º se queda como estaba, ¿no? Aquí hay un error. Más bien dio un giro de 180º. Pero es que si solo gira 180º, se me queda corto. Bueno, el caso es que Ron cambió mucho. Se había convertido en el ser más infantil que te puedes encontrar. Trabajaba en el mismo puesto que su padre ocupaba antes de morir en la batalla y su vida se había convertido en pura rutina, del trabajo a casa y de casa al trabajo.

Respecto a sus antiguos compañeros de clase, no sabía mucho de ellos. Parvati se debía de haber casado con un ricachón _muggle_, pero era de dominio público que su marido le era infiel nada más y nada menos que con su mejor amiga Lavender. Aunque claro está, Parvati hacía oídos sordos y decía que eso eran rumores producidos por la envidia. Seamus y Dean por lo visto habían salido del armario y habían montado una discoteca gay, que por cierto, les iba muy bien. Y Neville se había dado a la buena vida o algo por el estilo.

Y por último estaba ella, Hermione Granger. Si lo mirabas desde fuera, la vida no le iba mal pero las apariencias engañan. Hermione tenía un buen trabajo puesto que era la principal redactora del Profeta, formaba parte de la jet-set de Londres, vivía en una casa más lujosa que el palacio de Cleopatra y tenía un marido que la quería infinitamente. Pero había un pequeño problemilla, Hermione no quería a su marido. Le apreciaba y todas esas cosas, pero no le quería. ¿Por qué se casó con él? Pues por cosas de la vida. Bueno, más bien se casó con él por culpa de una mujer entrometida que la chantajeó emocionalmente y casi la obligó a contraer matrimonio con su hijo (N.A. ¿a qué ya sabéis de quién hablo? Si es que está más claro que el agua). Pero el hecho de tener un anillo de casada en su mano derecha no impedía a Hermione disfrutar de los placeres de la vida. Dicho en otras palabras, liarse con bastantes tíos. Que va. Incluso el estar casada le animaba a hacerlo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba pensando, más bien recordando. Ni siquiera sabía si se había quedado dormida o no, pero en cuanto oyó como unas llaves abrían la puerta, se incorporó rápidamente y se preparó para lo que se avecinaba.

En contra de todos los pronósticos, su todavía marido entró por la puerta tranquilamente, se acercó a ella, la dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo, y se fue a dormir alegando que había sido un día agotador.

- ¿No piensas decirme nada? – le preguntó ella, al ver como su marido subía las escaleras hacia la habitación.

- ¿Qué es lo que tendría que decirte? – preguntó él a su vez, como si no hubiera sucedido nada fuera de lo normal.

Eso era lo que más le fastidiaba a Hermione, que Ron no fuera capaz de enfrentarse a los problemas, y en lugar de eso, los dejaba pasar esperando a que las cosas se calmaran. Lo había hecho en multitud de ocasiones y al parecer lo iba a seguir haciendo.

Pero esa vez no ocurriría lo mismo. Hermione estaba decidida a obligarle a enfrentarse a sus problemas.

- Te comportas como si nada hubiera pasado – le reprochó Hermione.

- Es que no a pasado nada – afirmó el pelirrojo tercamente.

- ¿A qué le llamas nada? ¿A encontrarte a tu mujer en tu propia casa, enrollándose con tu hermano? ¿A eso le llamas nada? – se asombró la joven.

- Y tú te comportas como si no fueras la mujer que se estaba enrollando con el hermano de su marido en su propia casa – a medida que hablaba Ron iba subiendo el tono de voz.

- Tan solo te estoy ayudando a plantarle cara a tus problemas – explicó ella como si le estuviera hablando a un niño de tres años que fuera un poco más tonto de lo normal -. Tienes que reconocer tus problemas.

- Tú eres mi problema – respondió Ron, recalcando la palabra "tú".

- No, tu problema es tu madre.

¿- Mi madre? – esta vez era él quien se asombraba - ¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre en esto?

- Todo – respondió ella con tono cansado.

Hermione se dirigió a su lujoso sofá y se sentó en él. Miró a su alrededor y contempló su no menos lujoso salón. Pensó que, vista desde fuera, su vida debía de parecer perfecta. De hecho, esa era la apariencia que trataba de dar a los demás. Pero no era así ni mucho menos. Y todo por culpa de la entrometida de Molly Weasley. Si no fuera por ella, todo sería muy diferente…

-Tu madre es la culpable de la mierda de vida que llevo – sentenció.

-¿Mierda de vida? Hermione, tu vida no es una mierda. Tienes todo lo que una chica desearía. Eres guapa, inteligente, joven…

- … No tengo familia, mis padres están muertos, no me gusta mi trabajo, casi no tengo ni un amigo y estoy casada con un hombre al que no quiero – terminó Hermione de enumerar.

- ¿No me quieres?

En ese preciso instante, pareció que Ron se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba.

- No y lo siento – dijo ella.

- Entonces, ¿por qué te casaste conmigo? – preguntó asombrado.

- Ya te lo he dicho – repitió Hermione cansinamente -. Por tu madre.

- Sigo sin comprender que tiene que ver mi madre en todo esto – replicó el pelirrojo.

- Ella me obligó a casarme contigo…

FLASH BACK

Hermione se encontraba en casa de su amigo Ron. Bueno, a decir verdad, durante estos días se había convertido en algo más que un amigo, digamos que porque habían profundizado un poco más en su relación. Pero la chica estaba segura de que la cosa no iba a ir a mucho y sabía con certeza que Ron opinaba lo mismo.

- Bueno, ¿qué tal tu nueva vida de soltera alocada? – le preguntó Hermione a Ginny. Las dos chicas siempre se habían llevado bien, pero la muerte de Harry había alejado a Ginny y había hecho que la relación de amistad que las dos siempre habían mantenido, se enfriara un poco.

- Estupendo – dijo Ginny con una enorme sonrisa en los labios -. Luna y yo hemos alquilado un apartamento muy mono en pleno centro de Londres y nos lo pasamos…

Pero Ginny no pudo terminar de explicarle a Hermione como se lo pasaban Luna y ella, porque la otra chica había salido corriendo en dirección al baño.

- Sé lo que te pasa – dijo una voz aguda de mujer a sus espaldas.

Hermione levantó la cabeza de la taza del váter y miró a la maruja, perdón, a la mujer que tenía delante: Molly Weasley. Nunca le había gustado esa mujer, siempre metiéndose en la vida de sus hijos, cotilleando todo el día…

- Sé que tienes un retraso de 10 días y que entre ayer y hoy has vomitado tres veces. Y no es precisamente por la comida.

Hermione la miró asombrada mientras pensaba: "esta tía sabe más de mi que yo misma. ¡Será cotilla!".

- Y no creas que se me ha escapado el hecho de que en estas dos últimas semanas te has acostado con mi hijo Ron bastantes veces, las dos últimas sin protección – la informó la señora Weasley.

- ¿Cómo sabe usted eso? – preguntó Hermione.

- Ese no es el caso – le contestó la maruja, digo, la mujer -. El caso es que está claro que estás embarazada.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Entonces fui al médico con tu madre, me hice las pruebas para comprobar si estaba embarazada y dio negativo. Pero ella cambió los resultados y me hizo creer que si lo estaba – explicó la chica.

- Pero eso no significa que te tuvieras que casar conmigo – dijo Ron, todavía sin darse cuenta de lo pesada que podía llegar a ser su madre.

- Para tu madre sí – aclaró ella -. Me presionó, me dijo que no podía ser madre soltera y que te debía un favor.

- ¿Un favor?

- Sí, por eso de que me salvaste justo a tiempo de ser una mortífaga.

- Bueno, ahí creo que mi madre tiene toda la razón – admitió Ron con una nota de orgullo en su voz.

- Sí, claro – dijo su mujer, omitiendo el pequeño detalle de que ella no se había hecho mortífaga porque Voldemort había matado a su padre, no porque Ron hubiera llegado a tiempo para impedirlo.

- ¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer ahora? – quiso saber el pelirrojo.

- Lo que está claro es que no vamos a hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada – por la cara que su todavía marido había puesto, estaba claro que precisamente eso era lo que tenía en mente -. Creo que lo más lógico sería separarnos.

- ¿Separarnos? – repitió el chico (léase la palabra separarnos como si fuera la palabra Satanás pronunciada por un cura. Bueno, mejor por un sacerdote, que queda más fino).

- Claro – respondió Hermione – ¿No pensarás que sigamos con nuestra vida supuestamente perfecta, tengamos cuatro hijos y hagamos de tu madre una abuela entrometida que se pase todas las tardes metida en nuestra casa preparando el bocadillo de nocilla para sus adorables nietos?

- Pueees… sí.

- Entonces lo llevas claro, majo – sentenció la castaña.

ooooo

Cinco días después de esta conversación, Hermione salía de los juzgados con una cara de satisfacción total, como si se acabara de tirar a Brad Pitt o algo por el estilo. Pero no, lo que pasaba es que la chica acababa de firmar los papeles de su separación y se sentía más libre que nunca. Lo primero que haría esa noche sería salir de fiesta para celebrarlo, porque no era cuestión de andar perdiendo el tiempo. Así que ni corta ni perezosa, cogió su coche y se dirigió a casa de su mejor amiga, Kelly Donaldson. Seguro que Ginny y Luna también se apuntaban a la fiesta.

- En diez minutos estaré allí – pensó Hermione demasiado confiada.

¡Qué equivocada estaba! La verdad es que la casa de su amiga quedaba a escasa distancia de los juzgados y lo más lógico era tardar poco en llegar hasta allí. Pero lo que Hermione no tenía en cuenta era que ese día se abrían las rebajas en los grandes almacenes de Harrod's y miles y miles de mujeres ansiosas por encontrar una ganga mejor que la de su vecina, se habían echado a la carretera con una sola intención: llegar a la tienda antes que cualquier mujer de su vecindario para pillar las mejores ofertas y luego poder presumir en las reuniones de la comunidad.

- ¡Joder! – exclamó Hermione cuando una ama de casa desquiciada porque no había podido dejar a sus hijos con su madre y tenía que llevárselos a las rebajas, se había abalanzado en cuanto el semáforo se había puesto verde y casi se había llevado por delante el coche de la chica.

- ¡Podías tener más cuidado! – gritó la ama de casa en cuestión sacando medio cuerpo por la ventanilla de su coche - ¿No ves que voy con niños? (N.A. imaginaros a la madre de Manolito Gafotas con Manolito en el coche y con el Imbécil. Pues ésta es más o menos lo mismo)

- Encima me echa la culpa a mí – pensó la joven - ¡Será desgraciada!

Después de unas cuantas escenas muy similares a esta, Hermione por fin consiguió llegar a casa de su amiga. En cuanto se bajó del coche, tan solo pudo admirar el lujo y la pomposidad que trasmitía la mansión de su amiga. Había estado allí muchas veces, pero cada vez que la visitaba se quedaba contemplando la fachada de estilo victoriano de aquella imponente mansión. Cualquiera que pasara por allí pensaría que quien habitara en esa casa debía tener mucho dinero, y no se equivocaba en absoluto.

La historia de Kelly Donaldson era sorprendente. La chica procedía de una larga y respetada familia de magos australiana por parte de madre, pero los genes por parte de su padre influyeron más que los de su madre, por lo que la chica no tiene ni una pizca de magia en sus venas. En efecto, nació en Australia pero tras la muerte de su madre cuando ella tenía 6 años, su padre y ella se fueron a vivir a Inglaterra.

Se educó en un colegio _muggle_ sin tener la más remota idea de la existencia de la magia y con 17 años sufrió la trágica pérdida de su padre. Al cumplir la mayoría de edad, recibió una carta en la que se revelaba todo el pasado de su madre y la fortuna de ésta, ya que su familia además de respetada, era inmensamente rica. La carta venía acompañada con dos mujeres australianas llamadas Michelle y Carmiana, mayores que Kelly y que habían sido las últimas criadas de la madre de la joven, además de sus más íntimas confidentes.

En la actualidad, Kelly era una importante y conocida abogada en todo Londres y en parte de Inglaterra, que gozaba de una vida llena de éxitos. Hermione la conoció cuando la entrevistó para una de las secciones del Profeta, llamada "_Muggles_ exitosos que no necesitan la magia para triunfar", y enseguida se hicieron amigas íntimas, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Hermione tocó el timbre de la casa y enseguida una mujer morena y de aspecto menudo le abrió la puerta.

- ¡Hermione! – gritó la mujer abrazándola – Hacía mucho que no te veía. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal Ron? ¿Y el trabajo?

- Michelle por favor, no agobies a la pobre Hermione.

Las otras dos mujeres se dieron la vuelta y observaron a la persona que acababa de hablar. Al pie de la escalera, con una pose tan estudiada como majestuosa, se encontraba una mujer muy alta y delgada, de piel tostada, cabello color azabache y unos impresionantes ojos negros. A simple vista, la mujer podría hacerse pasar por cualquier miembro de la realeza.

- Kelly – la saludó Hermione acercándose a ella.

- ¿Cómo estás querida? – le devolvió el saludo la otra – Hacía mucho que no sabía de ti.

- Tengo muchas cosas que contaros – contestó la castaña simplemente mirando a sus dos acompañantes.

- Vamos arriba – dijo Kelly con ese tono digno de una reina que siempre utilizaba – Carmiana nos está esperando.

Las tres subieron las escaleras y atravesaron un largo y luminoso pasillo lleno de puertas. Al fondo del pasillo se encontraba una puerta que destacaba debido a su tamaño, y que sin duda conducía a los aposentos de la dueña de la casa. Cuando atravesaron dicha puerta, se encontraron con una mujer bastante mayor que ellas, rubia y de ojos azules, que se encontraba doblando y acomodando varios vestidos.

- Hermione – dijo la mujer, cuyo nombre era Carmiana - ¡Cuánto tiempo si verte! ¿Cómo has estado?

Carmiana y Michelle vivían en la casa en calidad de criadas, pero la verdad es que Kelly las consideraba como si fueran sus hermanas y la única familia que le quedaba viva. Carmiana era bastante mayor que las otras dos y, en cierto modo, ejercía el papel de madre.

- Siéntate – ofreció Kelly, señalando una silla.

Hermione aceptó el ofrecimiento y se sentó dispuesta a contarles a las tres mujeres las últimas novedades.

- Me he separado de Ron – soltó la joven de sopetón.

Kelly y Carmiana ya habían abierto la boca para darle la enhorabuena por la decisión que había tomado, pero Michelle se adelantó y dijo:

- Esperad.

La mujer se dirigió a uno de los armarios, sacó un radiocasete, lo puso en funcionamiento con la cara de una niña al abrir un regalo el día de Navidad, y una canción empezó a sonar:

"Mi carroooooo, me lo robarooooon

anocheeeeeee, cuando dormíaaaaaaaaaa…"

- Ay no – dijo Michelle dándole a los botones del aparato – Me he equivocado.

Entonces, otra melodía comenzó a sonar por toda la estancia:

"Aleluya, aleluya,

aleluya, aleluya, aleeeluuuuyaaaaaaaaa…"

- Ésta sí que es la buena – aseguró Michelle con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

- Esto hay que celebrarlo – dijo Kelly con alegría y dejando a un lado sus refinados modales.

- En eso mismo estaba pensando yo – dijo Hermione - ¿Vamos de fiesta?

- ¡Claro que sí! Verás que bien nos lo pasamos las cuatro – predijo Kelly más feliz que una perdiz.

- ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta! – gritaba Michelle mientras saltaba por toda la habitación tan contenta como si le acabara de tocar la lotería. Bueno, tanto como eso no, pero sí que estaba muy contenta.

- Chicas – las llamó Carmiana – Creo que yo no iré. Estoy demasiado vieja para estos trotes.

- ¡Oh! Venga, Carmiana, ven – suplicaban las otras tres – Por favor, por favor, por favor…

- No, no.

- Bueno, como tú quieras. De todas formas llamaré a Ginny y a Luna para ver si quieren venir – dijo Hermione sacando el teléfono móvil de su bolso y marcando el número de Ginny.

ooooooo

- Buenos días Hermione.

- Buenos días, Gwen – saludó la chica a su secretaria.

- Vaya cara que traes hoy – comentó la otra.

- Y todo lo que esconde el maquillaje.

Como es lógico después de una noche de juerga, Hermione estaba que no podía ni con el alma. Si es que solo se le ocurría a ella salir un miércoles por la noche a celebrar que se había separado. Podía haber esperado hasta el fin de semana, pero es que tenía tantas ganas…

- Aquí tienes el correo – anunció Gwen entregándole un enorme fajo de sobres

- Gracias, Gwen.

- He concertado tu reunión con el nuevo director de los 40 Magistrales para dentro de cuatro días.

- ¿Cuatro días? – repitió Hermione.

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- ¡Uff!, es que no me apetece nada. Otra de esas reuniones aburridas, con tíos vestidos con un traje y una corbata que les sienta peor que a ZP y hablando de cosas todavía más aburridas – explicó la castaña - ¿Sabes lo coñazo que es eso? No se lo recomiendo a nadie.

Gwen sonrió haciendo entender que tenía bastante experiencia en ese campo y que lo entendía.

- Lo siento Hermione – se disculpó su secretaria – Pero es que el director de los 40 Magistrales insistió en que quería reunirse contigo lo antes posible.

- Sí, sí, lo entiendo. Por cierto, ¿cómo se llamaba?

- No tengo ni idea – aseguró Gwen alzando los hombros – Desde que accedió al cargo, ha sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para mantener su identidad en secreto.

La chica tenía razón. El anterior director de una de las emisoras de radio mágicas más importantes del país, había dimitido hace poco y en su lugar habían puesto a otro hombre, pero nadie sabía quien era, ya que la empresa había decidido mantenerlo en secreto. En fin, que eso tampoco era un asunto que le quitara el sueño a Hermione, así que tampoco le dio mucha importancia.

- Que tío más raro – fue lo único que dijo la castaña.

Hermione se dispuso entonces a leer la cantidad de correo que tenía acumulado. No había nada interesante, lo de siempre. Cartas que le decían lo bien que hacía su trabajo, otras que siguiera adelante, halago y más halagos. Pero hubo una que le llamó la atención. Una tal Umbridge que decía que desde que ella ocupaba el puesto de redactora, el periódico no hacía más que contar basura. Un momento. Umbridge. ¿De qué le sonaba ese nombre? ¡Claro! La cara sapo del ministerio que fue su profesora de DCAO durante 5º curso. Por lo visto ya se había jubilado y no tenía otra cosa que hacer que no fuera criticar a los demás. ¡Lo que hacía el aburrimiento!

Ese día transcurrió como uno más, pero con una pequeña diferencia, Hermione estaba soltera. Al llegar a su nuevo apartamento, de soltera por supuesto, la chica encendió su tele de soltera y se sentó en su nuevo sofá de soltera.

- ¡Ay! – suspiró mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá - ¡Qué buena es la vida de soltera!

Sin darse ni siquiera cuenta, Hermione se quedó dormida mientras veía la tele (N.A. uy, como me suena esto). De repente, se despertó sobresaltada sin saber donde se encontraba. Tardó un buen rato en situarse y cuando por fin lo hizo, decidió que ya era hora de irse a la cama. Pero al ir a apagar el aparato, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

En la pantalla, aparecía un chico que al parecer tenía más o menos la misma edad que ella, su cabello era negro azabache indomable y sus ojos, verde esmeralda, estaban escondidos detrás de unas gafas de última moda que presumiblemente habían costado un pastón. Pero había algo que no cuadraba en la escena, ya que en la pantalla aparecía un rótulo con su nombre que decía "Charles Higsfield".

- Buenas noches y bienvenidos a un programa más – saludó el chico de la televisión – Soy Charles Higsf… Charles Milgf… Charles Figs… - parecía que ni siquiera el joven no era capaz de pronunciar su propio nombre – Bueno, soy el de "Impacto TV" y esta noche vamos a…

Hermione no siguió escuchando lo que Charles Migsfield o como demonios se llamara ese tío, decía. Pero una sospecha acudió rápidamente a su mente.

- ¿Harry? – dijo ella extrañada mientras observaba el asombroso parecido entre el presentador y su amigo desaparecido.

ooooooo

¿Qué os ha parecido? Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Ya sé que no es gran cosa, pero tened en cuenta que es el primer capítulo y que es la introducción. Por lo menos de momento se nos plantean varios interrogantes que ya se irán resolviendo.

Y para el próximo capítulo…

- Sabremos si Charles Higsfield es en realidad Harry o si es su hermano gemelo secreto (por cierto, que Harry no tiene un hermano secreto. Era solo por poner un ejemplo).

- Descubriremos la identidad del director de los 40 Magistrales que, aunque no lo parezca, va a tener bastante importancia.

- Un nuevo personaje conocido por todos entrará en escena de una manera un tanto escandalosa, aunque todavía no sabréis su nombre hasta el tercer capítulo (creo).

- Conoceremos que relación guarda el título de la historia ("Como en los viejos tiempos") con la historia en sí.

Espero vuestros reviews, porque si no me pensaré muy seriamente el seguir con esta historia, así que ya sabéis, a dejar reviews.

Ahora ya sí que me voy.

Un beso y espero veros en el próximo capi.

bars9

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana


	2. ¿Dónde has estado?

Disclaimer: yo no soy JK y los Reyes Magos no existen. Perdón, eso se me ha colado. Los personajes no son míos, excepto tres o cuatro que sí que me pertenecen, así que si se os pasa por la cabeza la absurda idea de demandarme, vais mal porque esta semana no he acertado ni una en la quiniela.

Ya era hora de cambiar el disclaimer, que llevaba mucho tiempo con el mismo.

Bueno, con el primer capi no habéis andado muy finos en el tema de los reviews. Debéis entender que si no me dejáis reviews yo no sé si la gente lee el fic o no. Espero que a medida que avance el fic os animéis a dejar reviews, que no es malo para la salud ni nada de eso Ahora vamos a contestar a esas 4 amables personas que ha tomado unos minutines de su preciado ejemplo y me han dicho que les pareció el primer capi (los demás ya podéis ir tomando ejemplo):

- Carla Gray: pozi, decidí que ya era hora de subir este fic en la página. Lo que pasa es que lo dejé olvidado por un tiempo y ya sabes, el hecho de tener tan pocos reviews no anima a subir los demás capis � Gracias por desearme suerte, nunca está de más. Besitos.

- Ariel Magdur: uff, pues si el primer capi te pareció distinto a los demás fics, ya verás a medida que avance la historia, es un verdadera locura. Respecto a los de si va a haber Harry/Ginny ya te digo de antemano que no; y no es porque no me guste la pareja (que sí me gusta) si no porque en este fic Harry es un poquito… especial. Ya verás en el capi 3 lo especial que es. A mí la Molly marujona también me gusta, es tal y como yo me la imagino (un poquito exagerada, eso sí). En fin, que me alegro que te gustara el primer capi y espero que el resto del fic también te guste. Un abrazo.

- KriSs-MySeLf: me alegra que te gustara el principio el fic y si el primer capi te pareció alocado, ya verás los siguientes. En serio, este fic es una locura y de la gordas ) Besos y no te preocupes, que a partir de ahora voy a tratar de actualizar más rápido. Bye.

- Iraty Rowling: maldito word, que cada vez que escribo tu nick me lo corrige y me pone Iratí… que coñazo � En fin, a lo que íbamos, que me alegra que te gustara tanto el principio del fic. ¿En serio te gusta Ron? Mmm… pues la verdad es que yo no le trato muy bien que digamos. Es que desde el 4º libro me cae un poco mal, y en este fic exteriorizo lo que me pasa con el pelirrojo. Pero si a ti te cae bien, procuraré no hacerle sufrir mucho ) Pero bueno, para compensarlo que sepas que a mí los gemelos también me gustan. Pues el director de los 40 no es Draco… jeje, ya verás cuando te enteres de quien es. De todas formas Draco tiene muchas papeletas para aparecer en el fic, con lo que me gusta a mí el rubio. Pues el anterior capi me parece que fueron 15 hojas o así, y este por el estilo, igual un poco más largo. Besos y disfruta con el capi.

Ahora sí, el segundo capítulo de esta nueva locura.

**Capítulo 2. ¿Dónde has estado?**

Hermione estaba deseando que llegaran las ocho para salir del despacho, pero todavía faltaba media hora y Gwen le estaba hablando de que el nuevo ministro de magia, Ludo Bagman, quería exterminar a todos los duendes de Inglaterra o algo así. Veinte minutos… ahora su jefe acababa de llegar diciéndole que mañana tendría que hacer horas extras para ponerse al día. ¿Horas extras? ¡Qué explotación! Quince minutos… Gwen había vuelto recordándole la reunión con el director de los 40 Magistrales. Diez minutos… ¡joder! Que lento va este reloj, habrá que cambiarle la pila para ver si va un poco más rápido. Cinco minutos… imposible aguantar un poco más.

La joven se levantó como el espuni y tras despedirse de Gwen, salió a la calle como alma que lleva el diablo.

- ¡Por fin! – exclamó la chica al pisar el suelo de la calle.

El día se había hecho completamente insoportable y Hermione no había podido coordinar bien. Había estado toda la tarde pensando en la manera de descubrir si el chico que había visto en la tele era Harry en realidad o simplemente alguien que se le parecía mucho.

Al llegar a casa, ni siquiera fue capaz de cenar, así que se desvistió, llenó la bañera de espuma y se dispuso a darse un baño súper relajante. Pero justo cuando se estaba desvistiendo…

¡RING! ¡RING!

El timbre sonó.

- ¡Joder! – exclamó Hermione mentalmente con fastidio – ¿Quién será el imbécil que viene a estas horas a molestarme?

Hermione volvió a colocarse la ropa en su lugar y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a la maruja, digo, a la mujer que esperaba tras ella a que la abrieran.

- ¿Molly? ¿Qué haces aquí? – se extrañó la castaña.

- ¿No puedo venir a visitar a mi querida nuera? – preguntó Molly entrando hasta la cocina.

- ¿Nuera? Pero si Ron y yo ya nos hemos separado.

- Pero volveréis – vaticinó la mujer.

- No – negó rotundamente Hermine comenzando a enfadarse de verdad por tanta intromisión en su vida privada.

- Sí – la contrarió su ex-suegra.

Las dos mujeres mantuvieron durante varios segundos un duelo de miradas. Pero Molly apartó la mirada de la chica para gritar escandalizada:

- ¡Qué horror! ¿Cuánto hace que no barres el suelo, querida? ¿Y el salón? Lo tienes completamente desordenado. ¿Quién te enseñó a hacer la cama? Te voy a tener que enseñar a llevar una casa, porque quiero que la mujer de mi hijo sea una perfecta ama de casa. Además… me parece que vas a tener que dejar de trabajar. Sí, porque si no, no vas a poder atender a mi Ronnie. Y no quiero yo que te conviertas en una de esas pilinguis que descuidan a su marido porque dicen que tienen que ir a trabajar.

Hermione había decidido dejar a la mujer que terminara con su particular mini-discurso sobre como ser una perfecta ama de casa en diez simples pasos y aparentaba estar sumamente interesada en lo que Molly estaba diciendo. Pero la verdad es que por dentro estaba recurriendo a los consejos sobre autocontrol que una vez le había explicado Carmiana. Y en ese momento estaba claro que la joven iba a necesitar dosis de autocontrol en cantidades industriales.

- ¿Algo más? – preguntó la castaña con desdén.

- Pues ahora que lo dices, sí – admitió la otra sin haberse dado cuenta del peligroso tono que Hermione acababa de utilizar – Me gustaría que esta vez os casarais por la Iglesia, yo me encargaría de todo así que no te preocupes. He visto un vestido de novia maravillosísimo que…

- Molly – la interrumpió Hermione con una mirada que, si las miradas mataran, en vez de la "posible" segunda boda de Hermione y Ron, lo que habría que estar preparando era el funeral de Molly – me acabo de separar de tu hijo.

- ¿Y? – preguntó Molly como si aquello fuera un detalle sin la más mínima importancia.

- ¿Cómo que y? ¿Cómo que y? – se desesperó Hermione, pero rápidamente volvió a pensar en la palabra "autocontrol" – No me voy a volver a casar con Ron. Es una idea completamente absurda.

- Volverás con él.

- ¡No voy a volver con él! ¡No le quiero!

- ¡Ja! – se jactó la mayor – Eso es lo que dicen todas, pero tarde o temprano vuelven a los brazos de Ron. Y eso es lo que harás tú.

"¿Todas? ¿Qué todas?", pensó Hermione perpleja, "si la única novia que ha tenido Ron he sido yo".

- Querida – habló Molly sacándola de sus pensamientos – Me voy porque todavía tengo que hacer la cena. Y haz el favor de fregar esos cacharros ¡Cochina!

Y con esa despedida tan particular, la madre de Ron se marchó dejando a Hermione completamente asombrada.

- ¡Será maruja! - exclamó la chica en voz alta y al vacío.

oooooooooo

"Piiiiiii – Piiiiiiii – Piiiiii"

- Dígame – contestó una voz femenina y de barbie al otro lado del auricular. Y no me preguntéis como sé el tono de voz de las barbies.

- Buenas tardes – saludó Hermione con toda la amabilidad del mundo.

- Buenas, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

- Me preguntaba si podría ponerme en contacto con el señor Charles Higsfield – pidió la castaña.

- ¿El señor Charles Higsfield? – repitió la otra para hacer tiempo – Pues me temo que no va a ser posible, el señor se encuentra en una reunión.

- Ya ¿Y no podría hacer nada para sacarle de esa… reunión? – quiso saber Hermione sin creerse ni una palabra de la excusa barata que le había puesto su interlocutora. Más que nada porque era la misma excusa que su secretaria Gwen utilizaba cuando Hermione le decía que no quería que le molestara nadie.

- No, señorita.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí – se reafirmó la otra mujer al otro lado de la línea.

- Es que mire, yo soy una fan acérrima de Charles.

- ¿Y? – preguntó la otra como dando a entender que miles de fans acérrimas del joven presentador llamaban todos los días intentando ponerse en contacto con el chico.

Hermione no perdió la calma pero al ver que por el camino de la amabilidad no conseguía nada, decidió poner en práctica medidas más drásticas.

- Señorita, mi vida es una mierda. Mi novio me ha dejado embarazada y se ha pirado con otra. Mi padre es un borracho. Mi madre acosa a sus vecinos porque les tiene envidia. Mi única salvación es… es… hablar con Charles – finalizó Hermione sollozando de manera melodramática.

- Lo siento, el señor no esta disponible en estos momentos – repitió la voz inflexible.

Hermione se extrañó al ver que esa faceta de chica al borde del suicidio no había funcionado, cuando normalmente era muy eficaz. Así que decidió adoptar otra actitud completamente diferente a la anterior.

- De acuerdo – aceptó Hermione cambiando su tono de voz radicalmente a uno de mafiosa – tú lo has querido. Si no me dejas hablar con él, olvídate de ver otro amanecer más. Sayonara, baby – agregó ella al más puro estilo hollywoodiense y mafioso.

- Así que ahora se dedica a amenazar a pobres e indefensos _muggles_. No conocía yo esa faceta suya, señorita Granger – río una voz fría a espaldas de la joven periodista.

Lo chica colgó rápidamente el teléfono completamente asombrada. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier rincón del mundo, pero la cuestión era… ¿qué hacía él aquí?

- ¿Profesor Snape? – dijo ella dándose la vuelta y comprobando que sus suposiciones eran del todo ciertas - ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

- ¿Recuerda que hoy tenía una reunión con el nuevo director de los 40 Magistrales?

- Sí, claro pero… - Hermione interrumpió su contestación – Un momento, usted es…

- El nuevo director de los 40 Magitrales, en efecto – completó Snape la respuesta – Veo que su capacidad de deducción no ha disminuido en estos años.

Y para sorpresa del hombre, Hermione no pudo hacer más que estallar en carcajadas.

- Señorita, ¿quiere dejar de reírse? – se asombró Snape por la reacción de su antigua alumna – Granger, deje de revolcarse por el suelo.

Hermione dejó de reírse y de revolcarse por el suelo para fijar sus ojos castaños en lo negros de Snape. Por un momento pensó que su ex profesor le iba a quitar puntos y sintió como si se encontrara de nuevo en Hogwarts. Al pensar eso, la chica volvió a reír con más ganas.

- Lo… lo siento – se disculpó la joven recobrando la compostura – Pero es que no me imaginaba que usted podría acabar… así – la castaña volvió a estallar riéndose.

- Vaya, y eso que me habían dicho que era la periodista más seria del periódico – ironizó Snape.

- Y lo soy – aseguró Hermione poniéndose sería de repente. Odiaba que cuestionaran su calidad como periodista.

- ¿De veras? – preguntó burlón. Sabía que Hermione odiaba que cuestionaran su calidad como periodista.

- ¿Y para qué ha venido? – se interesó ella - ¿Para que publiquemos en el diario la lista de ventas de los 40 Magistrales? ¿O para que escribamos cada semana una columna musical?

- No – negó Snape – He venido porque me lo ha pedido Dumbledore.

- ¿El profesor Dumbledore?

- Ajá. El profesor Dumbledore quiere que se reúna con él dentro de una semana en Hogwarts.

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó ella con curiosidad.

- ¿Esperas que lo sepa todo? – se desesperó él olvidando de tratar de usted a la chica.

- No, por supuesto que no – se retractó Hermione rápidamente. Todavía recordaba el carácter de su antiguo profesor.

- La contraseña es "caramelo de limón" – dijo Snape colocándose su abrigo - ¡Ah! Y una cosa más. Deje de intentar contactar con Potter.

Dicho esto, el hombre desapareció del despacho de Hermione.

- ¿Cómo sabe que estoy buscando a Harry? – se preguntó Hermione para sí misma.

oooooooooooo

- ¡Mamá!

Un chico de unos 24 años acababa de llegar a casa después de un "duro" día de trabajo. Y es que tratar de encontrar por todo Londres cinco malditas cucharillas de café que cada vez que intentabas usarlas desaparecían, era un trabajo realmente agotador. Como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

- ¡Mamá! – repitió el chico. Pelirrojo, alto y de ojos azules, para más señas.

- ¡Ronnie! – dijo otra voz a su vez, tremendamente empalagosa.

La dueña de esa voz, o lo que es lo mismo, Molly Weasley, salió de la cocina y se lanzó a los brazos de su hijo. Y es que estar siete horas y media seguidas sin ver a tu querido hijo era verdaderamente difícil de soportar.

- Hola, mamá – saludó el joven sin entusiasmo.

- ¿Qué tal el trabajo? ¿Estás cansado? ¿Quieres cenar? ¿Cómo es tu nuevo jefe? ¿Has visto a Ginny? – bombardeó su madre.

- Una mierda, cansadísimo, no tengo hambre, todavía no le conozco y hace tres meses que no la veo – contestó Ron cansinamente mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.

- ¿Sabes dónde estuve ayer? – preguntó Molly mientras doblaba cuidadosamente la túnica que el chico se había quitado.

- ¿Dónde? – dijo el joven intentando aparentar interés. Pero la verdad es que no le importaba lo más mínimo donde había estado su madre ayer.

- En casa de Hermione.

Al oír la palabra "Hermione", Ron abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y prestó atención a la historia.

- Fui a convencerla para que vuelva contigo.

- Mamá… - intentó protestar el chico.

- Deberías agradecérmelo en lugar de quejarte – le riñó la mujer blandiendo un dedo amenazadoramente. Vamos, todo la amenazadoramente que pude blandir un dedo Molly Weasley, que no es mucho o

- Pero es que yo no quiero volver con ella – mintió el pelirrojo.

- Ya – murmuró Molly sin hacerle mucho caso – Voy a preparar la cena, que se me hace tarde.

Así que la mujer se levantó de la butaca en la que se había sentado y se dirigió a la cocina, dejando a Ron solo y sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Hacía por lo menos más de una semana que no sabía nada de Hermione, concretamente desde el día que habían acudido a los juzgados para firmar los papeles de su separación. Y la verdad es que Ron echaba bastante de menos a su ex mujer. Porque no era lo mismo llegar a la lujosa casa en la que vivía cuando estaba soltero y que una chica de 24 años, guapa, inteligente y a la que quería con locura te recibiera con los brazos abiertos, que llegar a la más bien modesta casa en la que vivía temporalmente y que te recibiera tu madre. No había ni punto de comparación.

Por mucho que se empeñara en negarle a su madre la realidad, Ron deseaba volver con Hermione. Ansiaba más que nada volver a su cómoda vida de casado. Lo que daría por no haber encontrado a Hermione aquel día enrollándose con su hermano Fred. Si eso no hubiera ocurrido, a estas alturas todavía estarían juntos (N.A. "no me llames iluso, porque tenga una ilusión…")

¡RING! ¡RING!

El timbre de la casa sacó a Ron de sus pensamientos sobresaltándole.

- ¡Ron! – gritó su madre desde la cocina – Abre tú la puerta.

- Ya voy – obedeció él levantándose del sofá y yendo hacia la puerta de entrada para abrirla.

Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar por la mirilla (algo que su madre adoraba) para descubrir quien esperaba tras la puerta. Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al abrir la puerta y ver al hombre que había tras ella.

- ¿Profesor Lupin?

ooooooooooooo

- Entonces enciendo la tele y veo que es él – relataba Hermione.

- Pero… ¿de quién me estás hablando? – preguntó su amiga Kelly sin enterarse de nada.

Hermione llevaba 15 minutos hablando de un tipo que había visto en la tele y Kelly todavía no sabía ni quien era.

- Pues Harry, ¿quién va a ser si no?

- Ah, claro, Harry – respondió la otra como si conociera a Harry Potter de toda la vida.

- Bueno, en realidad no estoy segura de si es él o no – confesó la castaña – He llamado a la cadena de televisión en la que trabaja y no me han dejado hablar con él.

- Mándale una carta – sugirió su amiga.

- Ya lo he hecho, pero nada.

- Vete a los estudios de televisión.

- ¿Y si no me dejan entrar? – preguntó Hermione.

- Vete a su casa – contestó la morena.

- ¡Qué radical eres! – rió la joven bruja – Pero aún así tienes razón.

- Como siempre – murmuró Kelly sonriendo.

Hermione y Kelly paseaban tranquilamente por el centro de Londres. Charlaban animadamente de cualquier cosa y de vez en cuando se paraban a mirar algún que otro escaparate.

- ¿Sabes quién se reunió conmigo el otro día? – Hermione le iba a contar a su amiga el encuentro que había tenido con Snape, pero de repente vio como una persona se dirigía hacia ellas - ¡Oh no! ¡Molly!

- ¿Molly? – se extrañó Kelly - ¿Molly Weasley? ¿Molly tu ex suegra?

- No, no, el que vino a visitarme fue Snape – explicó la castaña atropelladamente, aunque de nada sirvió, ya que Kelly no tenía ni idea de quién era ese tal Snape.

- ¿Entonces por qué dijiste Molly?

- Porque viene por allí – dijo la otra señalando a una mujer ya entrada en años cargada de bolsas del supermercado y que se dirigía directamente hacia las dos chicas.

- ¡Corre! ¡Escóndete! – exclamó Kelly ocultando a su amiga detrás suyo.

Demasiado tarde. Molly era de esas personas que decían "si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma irá a la montaña" No, creo que era al revés. Bueno, no importa. El caso es que aplicado a esta situación, debería de ser algo así como "si Hermione no va a saludar a la maruja, la maruja irá a saludar a Hermione".

Dicho y hecho. Molly apretó un poco el paso y cuando estaba a medio metro de las dos jóvenes, fingió darse cuenta de que estaba allí y gritó:

- ¡Hermione!

A la chica no le quedó más remedio que salir de su improvisado "escondite"y saludarla como es debido.

- Hola, Molly – saludó carente de entusiasmo.

- ¿Y ésta quién es?

- Mi amiga Kelly – presentó Hermione tirando de la morena hacia delante.

- Encantada – dijo Kelly tendiéndole la mano a Molly. Pero la mujer no pareció darse cuenta de ello, porque tan solo la miraba evaluadoramente.

- ¿Ésta es esa amiga tuya tan liberal? – obviamente era una pregunta retórica, ya que Molly no espero a que la contestaron y siguió hablando - ¿Trabajas?

- Sí.

- ¿Estás casada?

- No.

- ¿Prometida?

- No.

- ¿Tienes novio?

- No.

- ¿Piensas formar una familia decente algún día?

- ¿Cuánto hace que no echa usted un buen polvo?

Hermione miró a su amiga reprobatoriamente y Kelly tan solo sonrío inocentemente. No había podido evitarlo. Le había salido del alma.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Molly evidentemente escandalizada.

- ¿Qué cuánto hace que no mantiene usted relaciones íntimas con un hombre? – la joven decidió que lo más adecuado era suavizar la frase.

- Pe… pero…

- Nos tenemos que ir, Molly – interrumpió Hermione.

- Encantada de haberla conocido – aseguró Kelly falsamente.

Las chicas no esperaron a que la otra mujer contestara y comenzaron a alejarse de allí.

- ¡Ron está dispuesto a volver contigo! – oyeron como gritaba Molly.

- Ya decía yo que estaba tardando – murmuró por lo bajo Hermione, para luego darse la vuelta y gritar - ¡Pero yo no!

Kelly se echó a reír por la respuesta de su amiga.

- Me gusta mucho tu ex suegra – aseguró.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí – afirmó la morena todavía riéndose – Es muy… pintoresca XD XD

- Es insoportable – calificó Hermione.

- Sí, bueno. Eso también.

ooooooooooo

Hermione se había tomado el día libre por "asuntos personales". Pero la verdad es que lo necesitaba para ir a los estudios de televisión y comprobar si había encontrado a su amigo perdido o no. (N.A al final va a resultar que la chica tiene complejo de Marco)

- Buenos días – saludó un mujer de la misma edad que ella aproximadamente a la entrada - ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

- Me gustaría hablar con el señor Charles Higsfield – pidió Hermione.

- Acompáñeme.

La joven bruja hizo lo que le pedían asombrada de su buena suerte. No pensó que sería llegar, decir que quería hablar con Charles Higsfield y que por su cara bonita accedieran a su petición. Era como llegar y besar el santo.

La señorita la condujo por un largo pasillo hasta que al final llegaron a una puerta negra, sin ningún rótulo o algo por el estilo.

- Pase – le indicó la señorita después de haber llamado a la puerta.

Hermione entró en la estancia seguida por la mujer. Sin lugar a dudas era un despacho e incluso podía afirmar que era el despacho de alguien bastante importante dentro de la cadena. Estaba bien iluminado, decorado a la última, con un sillón de cuero negro y una gran mesa de madera, llena de papeles y documentos, que presidía la estancia. A la izquierda había otra puerta en la que Hermione no había reparado, hasta que la mujer que la acompañaba desapareció tras ella.

La chica, al quedarse a solas en la estancia, comenzó a curiosear. Aunque no le dio tiempo a mucho, ya que minutos después, la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando pasar a uno de los hombres más atractivos que Hermione había visto en su vida. Sin saber porqué, a Hermione le resultó tremendamente familiar, la elegancia de sus gestos, su mirada penetrante, sus delicados rasgos… le recordaban a alguien, pero no sabía con certeza a quien.

- Buenos días – saludó el hombre – Siéntese, por favor.

El hombre se quedó mirando a Hermione con una deslumbrante sonrisa mientras ella tomaba asiento.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece? – se interesó él, todavía sonriendo.

Esa sonrisa, pensó Hermione, le recordaba a alguien. Pero… ¿a quién?

- Verá, yo lo que necesito es hablar urgentemente con el señor Charles Higsfield – explicó Hermione – Es un asunto de suma importancia.

- ¿Y usted es…? – quiso saber el otro, aunque daba la impresión de que ya sabía quién era Hermione y qué hacía allí.

- Hermione Granger.

Durante unas décimas de segundo, la mirada del desconocido pareció revelar sorpresa, pero Hermione no estaba segura de aquello, ya que en seguida volvió a recobrar el aplomo que la caracterizaba.

- Hermione Granger – repitió – ¿Y decía que quiere hablar usted con Charles?

La chica asintió sonriente. Estaba muy cerca de conseguirlo… o eso era lo que creía ella.

- Pues me temo que no va a ser posible.

Todo su gozo en un pozo. Las ilusiones de Hermione se desvanecieron en seguida.

- De todas formas le notificaré que usted ha estado aquí – aseguró él.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted?

- No – aseguró ella levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta – Aún así le agradezco su ayuda.

- Ha sido un placer – se despidió el hombre sonriendo de nuevo.

Pocos segundos después, el hombre observaba como Hermione se alejaba por el pasillo.

- Por los pelos – murmuró para sí mismo.

ooooooooo

- ¡Hermiony!

Solo había una persona sobre la faz de la tierra que osara llamar a Hermione de ese modo y todavía viviera para contarlo. Y esa persona era…

- ¡Molly! – exclamó Hermione fingiendo alegría.

- ¡Hermione! – gritó Gwen entrando en la oficina jadeando y con pinta de haber intentado convencer a Molly de que su jefa estaba ocupada. Era evidente que no lo había conseguido –Tienes… visita.

- Ya veo, ya – contestó la otra – Un poco tarde, ¿no crees?

- Tiene una fuerza bruta – murmuró su secretaria intentando que Molly no captara el mensaje.

Pero Molly tenía el radar puesto y, aunque aparentaba mirar distraídamente por la ventana, se estaba enterando de todo.

- Podías ser un poco más discreta, ¿no? – preguntó la pelirroja dirigiéndose a Gwen – Es que lo estoy oyendo todo.

- Tengo trabajo – contestó Gwen retirándose.

- Tu secretaria es una incompetente.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué?

- Pues porque no me permitía ver a mi nuera.

- Ex nuera, Molly, ex nuera – puntualizó Hermione seriamente.

- De eso venía a hablarte – informó la otra.

La joven periodista suspiró sonoramente preguntándose qué querría esta vez Molly.

- Ya he hablado con el cura y he reservado hora, pero tienes que venir a hablar con él.

Hermione optó por quedarse callada y dejar que la mujer hablase sola.

- Y también tienes que venir a probarte el vestido. Y a mirar un restaurante. Además, ¿quieres que la boda sea por la mañana o por la tarde? Yo creo que sería mejor por la mañana, como los príncipes de España. ¿Sabías que el príncipe y la Leti se casaron por la mañana? Pero les cayó una chaparrada… Para que no nos pase lo mismo que a ellos tendremos que ir a ponerle unos cuantos huevos a las clarisas.

- Molly – la llamó Hermione levantando la vista de unos papeles – No me voy a casar. Y menos con Ron.

- ¿Cómo que no te vas a casar?

- ¡Joder! – se desesperó la chica – No me voy a casar con Ron y se acabó. ¿Tan difícil es de entender? Además, si me he separado de él será por algo.

- Tú te vas a casar con Ron y punto en boca – sentenció Molly saliendo de allí rápidamente y sin darle tiempo a Hermione para replicar.

- Tengo que pararle los pies a esta mujer en seguida.

Hermione revolvió en su bolso hasta que sacó su teléfono móvil. Marcó un número y espero a que la contestaran.

Mientras, en otro punto del Londres _muggle_…

- Deberemos dividirnos en grupos de tres para llevar a cabo la redada – explicaba Remus Lupin, el nuevo encargado del departamento.

"Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena,

que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegría cosa buena,

dale alegría a tu cuerpo Macarena,

eee Macarena… ¡aaaaahhhh!

Una melodía polifónica con la voz de los del Río resonó en todo el salón. Remus paró en seco su explicación y miró divertido al dueño de ese móvil. Mientras, el dueño de ese móvil (que por si os pica la curiosidad era Ron), revolvía en su túnica para sacar dicho móvil.

- Con permiso – dijo Ron saliendo de la sala.

"Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena,

que tu cuerp…

- ¿Sí? – preguntó Ron descolgando el aparato.

- ¿Ron? – dijo la voz de Hermione al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Hermione? – se asombró el chico.

- Sí, soy yo – confirmó ella – Tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¿Hablar conmigo? – repitió Ron más asombrado todavía.

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ron, ¿puedes hacer algo más que no sea preguntar?

- Sí, sí – dijo el avergonzado.

- ¿Te viene bien a las cinco en la cafetería que hay enfrente de mi oficina?

- Sí, claro.

- Estupendo – dijo Hermione – Hasta luego.

- Adiós – se despidió el pelirrojo.

Ron colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa de éxtasis. Ya se imaginaba a Hermione pidiéndole perdón por haberle dejado y rogándole para que volvieran juntos. Ahora veía a Hermione en el altar, pronunciando alto y claro "Sí, quiero" Ay, qué bonita era la vida, pensó el chico a la vez que volvía a la sala de reuniones.

ooooooooo

Llegaba tarde. Y lo peor es que sabía que Hermione odiaba que la gente llegara tarde. Y si llegaba tarde sabiendo que Hermione odiaba la gente que llagaba tarde, no era empezar con buen pie hacia una reconciliación. Entonces, ¿por qué llegaba tarde? Pues porque tenía el maldito reloj estropeado.

- Llegas tarde – le dijo Hermione en cuanto el chico se sentó en frente de ella (N.A. noooooo. Imposible. ¿De verdad llega tarde? �)

- Lo sé… - respondió Ron a duras penas y jadeando – y lo siento.

- No pasa nada – aseguró ella restándole importancia al asunto con un gesto despreocupado.

- ¿De qué querías hablar? – Ron fue directo al grano.

- ¿Qué quieres tomar? – la castaña evadió la pregunta descaradamente.

- Pues… un café con leche.

- De acuerdo.

Hermione llamó a la camarera y poco tiempo después, la mujer traía un café con leche y un capuchino para Hermione.

- ¿De qué querías hablar? – volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo con impaciencia.

- De… tu madre.

Ron dejó la taza sobre la mesa y miró a su acompañante con expresión de incredulidad. Estaba plenamente convencido de que Hermione le iba a pedir que volvieran juntos, que todo había sido un error, pero… ¿su madre? ¿Qué pintaba su madre en todo esto?

- ¿De mi madre?

- Sí – confirmó la joven dejando ella también la taza humeante sobre la mesa y mirando directamente a Ron – Tienes que hablar con ella.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque no hace más que acosarme!

- ¿Acosarte? – rió Ron, aunque intuía a lo que se refería su ex – Vamos Hermione, no digas tonterías.

- No son tonterías, Ron – explicó ella seriamente – Está empeñada en que volvamos juntos.

- ¿Y?

- El otro día se presentó en mi casa. Y hoy en la oficina. Tienes que pararle los pies.

- Yo no puedo hacer nada – aseguró el joven mago con indiferencia.

- ¡Ron! Es tu madre, algo podrás hacer.

- Mira Hermione – empezó Ron –, quizás tiene razón. Quizás lo mejor sería que volviéramos juntos, como antes.

Hermione se le quedó mirando con perplejidad. Si había acudido a Ron era para que le ayudara, no para que también él le pidiera que volvieran juntos.

- Ron, creo que esto ya lo hemos dejado lo suficientemente claro – le recordó la castaña levantándose y colocándose el abrigo – Habla con tu madre.

Y sin decir nada más, salió del local dejando a Ron con la palabra en la boca.

oooooooooo

Hermione sacó un papel del bolsillo de su cazadora y se aseguró de que estaba en la dirección correcta. Miró a su alrededor y comprobó que se encontraba en uno de los barrios residenciales más lujosos y famosos de todo Londres. En ese lugar te podías encontrar desde la casa del futbolista de moda hasta la mansión de un gran magnate de los negocios.

Paseó por la calle mientras observaba atentamente todo lo que le rodeaba. La verdad es que si la casa de su amiga Arsinoe imponía, éstas no se quedaban atrás. Hermione vivía muy bien, en una casa bonita y lujosa, pero aquello era demasiado incluso para ella.

Al llegar al final de la calle, pudo admirar ante sus ojos la casa más lujosa, nueva, bonita, grande, luminosa y todos los adjetivos que se os puedan ocurrir, que es que yo me canso.

Hermione dejó escapar un suave silbido de admiración y se adelantó un paso para llamar a la puerta. Al apretar el timbre, en vez del ding-dong corriente y moliente de toda la vida, sonó un pequeño retazo de la novena sinfonía de Beethoven.

- ¡Qué lujazo! – exclamó la chica.

Unos instantes después, una señorita joven, uniformada y con una sonrisa tan grande que parecía imposible que fuera natural, le abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué desea? – preguntó la criada.

- Me gustaría ver al señor Charles Hihsfield.

La mujer pareció meditar por unos instantes lo que iba a decir a continuación.

- Lo siento mucho, pero el señorito no se encuentra disponible en estos instantes – contestó la criada con su enoooooorme y artificial sonrisa.

- Ya – contestó Hermione sin creérselo – Mire, yo soy una importante periodista de un importante periódico y vengo a entrevistar al señor Charles Higsfield.

Hermione no había mentido del todo, solo había dicho la verdad a medias.

- Ya – ahora era el turno de la otra mujer para mostrarse incrédula - ¿Y cuál es ese importante periódico en el que trabaja?

- Uno muy importante – aseguró la joven bruja sabiendo que no iba a colar. Pero lo que claro era que no podía decir "soy bruja y trabajo en el profeta, ¿algún problema?".

- Lo siento, no puede pasar.

- ¿Podría decirle al señor que Hermione Granger le está esperando aquí fuera? – Hermione pensó que si Charles Higsfield era en realidad Harry Potter, reaccionaría al oír que su antigua amiga quería hablar con él.

- No – negó la otra, inflexible.

Demasiado tarde. Hermione, aprovechando un momento de relajación de la criada, se coló en la casa ni corta ni perezosa. Mientras, la criada iba corriendo detrás de ella para detenerla.

La chica subió al piso de arriba sin pensárselo y tras atravesar un largo pasillo sin salida, se dio cuenta de que estaba acorralada. A un lado más de la mitad del personal que trabajaba en la casa, y al otro una gran y majestuosa puerta. Así que le echó morro al asunto, abrió la puerta y entró en la estancia.

Lo más curioso de todo es que acertó. Había entrado en la que, sin lugar a dudas, era la habitación del dueño de la casa. Era una sala grande, iluminada, amueblada a la última y con una cama de dos metros como mínimo que presidía toda la habitación.

Fue al posar su vista en dicha cama, cuando Hermione se llevó una gran sorpresa. Definitivamente había acertado al pensar que Charles Higsfield era en realidad Harry. Porque allí estaba su amigo Harry. Tumbado en la cama. Desnudo. Y acompañado por una persona. También desnuda. Rubia. Con ojos azules. Y que Hermione conocía perfectamente. Esa persona era…

* * *

Tatatachan… ¿Quién demonios será esa persona rubia, de ojos azules, desnuda, en la cama de Harry y que Hermione conoce perfectamente? En el próximo capi lo descubriremos. Mientras tanto, podréis ir contándome vuestras teorías, estoy muy interesada en oírlas.

Como veis, este capi ha sido más largo que el anterior así que si veis que tal, podíais agradecérmelo dejándome muuuuuuchos reviews ) El próximo ya lo tengo casi escrito y dependiendo del número de reviews que me dejéis vosotros, lo publicaré más o menos pronto.

Y para el próximo capi…

- ¿Por qué Harry desapareció, se cambió el nombre y presenta un programa de televisión?

- ¿Quién será ese hombre que le resultaba tan familiar a Hermione y que no la dejó ver a Charles/Harry?

- ¿Habló Ron con su madre? ¿Seguirá Molly "la maruja" acosando a la buena de Hermione?

- ¿Por qué Remus fue a hablar con Ron? ¿Y por qué ahora trabaja como jefe de su departamento?

- ¿Por qué Snape acabó siendo el director de los 40 Magistrales?

- ¿Qué coño querrá Dumbledore?

Todas las respuestas a estas preguntas, en el próximo capítulo de "Como en los viejos tiempos". Aunque mientras esperáis, los que estáis leyendo este fic y no habéis leído mi primera historia, "Una pelirroja muy legal", os aconsejo que la leáis si queréis reíros un poco. Y por cierto, no os olvidéis de dejarme vuestros reviews. Y bueno, ya que estamos pues quería agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron mi fic "Una pelirroja muy legal" y sobre todo a los que me dejaron review, quedé gratamente sorprendida por la cantidad de reviews que me dejasteis en el último capi. A ver si con este fic ocurre lo mismo.

Un beso y hasta el próximo capi.

bars9

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Hermana de Mina Black


	3. MAPUNC

Disclaimer: He de confesaros algo: esta mañana saqué mi carné de identidad de la cartera y, horrorizada, vi que yo no me llamo Joane Kathleen Rowling… no sabéis que desilusión me llevé.

Bien, una vez cumplida mi obligación con JK, voy a cumplir mi obligación con mis lectores. Vamos a contestar a los reviews.

KriSs-MySeLf: me alegra que te esté gustando el fic y sí, tienes razón, Molly en ocasiones puede resultar muuuuuy estresante. Bueno, yo te regalo todos los Harrys que quieras jejeje, pero yo me quedo con James ) Un besito.

Serena Minamino: gracias por el review y me alegra saber que te gusta el fic. A ver si has acertado con tus suposiciones… besos.

Ginny84¿no te gustan los Draco/Hermi? Pues a ver si leyendo este fic consigo que te gusten, aunque te aviso que no va a ser un Draco/Hermi convencional, más bien va a ser bastante surrealista. Un abrazo.

Iraty Rowling¿Draco en la cama con Harry? Soy mala y retorcida, pero no tanto jejeje. No, nunca se me ocurriría juntar a esos dos y desperdiciar a Draco de esa manera. Jajaja, adivinaste: Molly Maruja está inspirada en Paloma, sip, no pude evitarlo ) Respecto a Ron… te aviso que en este fic lo voy a tratar un poco mal, pero si tú estás dispuesta a darle cariño pues todo arreglado. ¿Te gusta Kelly? A mí también me encanta, tan sofisticada ella. Un beso y gracias por tus reviews, me animan mucho. Chao guapa.

CaRoLiNa T: pues si te gustan los fics diferentes, te aseguro que este es el tuyo porque más diferente no podía ser. Ya verás a medida que avance la historia lo diferente y surrealista que puede llegar a ser. Besitos y me alegro que te guste el fic

NIeVS: hola guapa. A ver, Hermione se enrolla con Fed para darle apoyo moral por lo de George… tampoco es tan malo¿no? Jejej, además está el hehco de que Hermione necesitaba ser infiel la pobre. No sé porqué, pero a mi Molly siempre me ha parecido una maruja de mucho cuidado. Un besote y disfruta con el capi.

Y ahora repasemos lo que pasó en el anterior capi de CELVT: Hermione logró contactar con Harry, pero al llegar a su casa, se encontró a su amigo en una situación bastante… comprometedora. Lo que no sabemos, o mejor dicho lo que no sabéis, es la identidad de la PERSONA (¿habéis leído? Persona. No chico. No chica. Persona) que le acompañaba.

**Capítulo 3. M. A. P. U. N. C.**

Fue al posar su vista en dicha cama, cuando Hermione se llevó una gran sorpresa. Definitivamente había acertado al pensar que Charles Higsfield era en realidad Harry. Porque allí estaba su amigo Harry. Tumbado en la cama. Desnudo. Y acompañado por una persona. También desnuda. Rubia. Con ojos azules. Y que Hermione conocía perfectamente. Esa persona era…

�¿LOCKHART!

Ante tal grito, todo el mundo allí presente (y cuando digo todo el mundo me refiero a la cocinera, la señora de la limpieza, el jardinero, la ama de llaves, el mayordomo, Harry y el propio Lockhart) se quedaron estáticos llevándose la mano a los oídos, como buscando el tímpano que, con el grito de Hermione, debía estar ya en el oído contrario como mínimo.

�¿Hermione? – se asombró Harry mirándola como si delante suyo estuviera la reina Isabel en lugar de su amiga.

¿Quién si no? – preguntó ella escépticamente y mirando de manera reprobatoria la escena. No es que ella no fuera liberal, porque lo era, pero… comprendedla. La escena era strong, strong.

¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Qué haces tú… así¿Y con… ése?

¡Ah¿Te refieres a Gyl? – se interesó el moreno percatándose de la presencia de Lockhart a su lado.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y arqueando las cejas, mientras Lockhart esbozó esa famosa sonrisa que le había hecho ser el ganador unas cuantas veces del premio a la sonrisa más bonita concedido por la revista Corazón de Bruja y que había hecho que los demás candidatos al premio pensarán que allí había un tonganzo enorme.

Yo no quiero molestar – aseguró "Gyl" sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara y mirando a Harry – Pero antes de nada, una pregunta¿qué sonrisa crees que es mejor¿Ésta – en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa de "soy el rey del mundo. ¿A qué estáis esperando para adorarme?" – o ésta? – cambió la anterior sonrisa por una que parecía decir "mi vida es taaaan interesante que podría pasarme horas y horas contándotela".

Pero a Harry no le dio tiempo a contestar a esta pregunta de vital importancia, ya que la puerta del dormitorio se volvió a abrir de sopetón dejando paso a un visitante tan inesperado como Hermione.

�¡Harry! – gritó el desconocido, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de algo ¿Lockhart?

�¿Sirius? – exclamaron Harry y Hermione mirando al desconocido ya conocido.

�¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! – chilló Lockhart en plan nenaza total, escondiéndose detrás de una cortina. No era cuestión de que se presentara un chico tan guapo como Sirius y él con esos pelos.

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntaron los cuatro a la vez, aunque Hermione, Harry y Lockhart miraban directamente a Sirius, mientras que Sirius miraba a Hermione y a Lockhart.

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Harry otra vez.

Luego hablamos – evadió su padrino – Pero primero me tienes que explicar todo esto.

Y a mí – pidió Hermione, que quería enterarse de todo.

De acuerdo – aceptó el chico – Dejadme que me vista y ahora mismo bajo.

Hermione y Sirius le hicieron caso y salieron de la habitación rápidamente. Bajaron por las escaleras hasta que llegaron a una enorme sala que por sus grandes dimensiones y por su decoración parecía ser el salón, por lo que se sentaron en un cómodo sofá a esperar.

¿Qué hacías aquí? – preguntó el hombre mirando a Hermione con sincera curiosidad.

¿Tú qué crees? – respondió ella a su vez con una pregunta – Buscar a Harry.

Ya, pero… ¿cómo sabías que Harry vivía aquí?

El otro día le vi en la tele por casualidad – comenzó a explicar Hermione – y entonces me puse a investigar si Charles Higsfield era en realidad Harry Potter. Primero llamé a la cadena de televisión para la que trabaja, pero no me permitieron ponerme en contacto con él. Luego decidí mandarle cartas, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Entonces fui al lugar donde trabajaba y allí me llevaron al despacho de un hombre que me resultaba muy familiar pero que no reconocía y… un momento – se interrumpió la joven a sí misma cayendo en la cuenta de algo – tú eras ese hombre que me resultaba muy familiar pero que no reconocía.

Eeeeeh… sí – admitió Sirius con una sonrisa que pretendía inocente al ser descubierto. Pero a Sirius no le pegaban las sonrisas inocentes o

¿Y cómo sabías el paradero de Harry? Quiero decir, se suponía que había desaparecido y que nadie sabía dónde estaba.

Pero Sirius no pudo responder a la pregunta, ya que Harry irrumpió en la sala.

Aquí estoy – anunció el recién llegado, aunque era innecesario.

¿Dónde está Gyl? – se burló Sirius, por lo que recibió un codazo por parte de Hermione. A la chica no le parecía ético inmiscuirse en la vida privada de Harry, aunque esa vida privada fuera un poco… extraña.

Marchó – contestó Harry restándole importancia al asunto con un gesto - Creo que tenía una sesión de fotos o algo así.

Bien. Entonces supongo que nos explic…

¡Yo no tengo que explicaros nada! – exclamó el joven mago un poco exaltado, pero al ver las caras de los otros dos, cambió de opinión – Bueno… igual un poco sí.

Sirius y Hermione adoptaron una postura de indiferente curiosidad, aunque por dentro se morían de ganas por saber lo que había entre Lockhart y Harry.

El caso es que… bueno, la verdad es que no sé por donde empezar.

¿Qué tal por el principio? – sugirió su padrino, ganándose otro codazo por parte de Hermione.

Antes tengo que aclarar una cosa – dijo Harry : yo no soy gay… creo.

¿Eres o no eres gay?

No… o sí – ni siquiera Harry tenía clara su orientación sexual – Quiero decir, que a mí me gustan las chicas y todo eso – al oír esta afirmación, Sirius soltó un suspiro de alivio. No quería ni imaginarse lo traumatizante que podía ser para él tener un ahijado gay. No es que estuviera en contra de los gays, pero… Si James levantara la cabeza.

¿Entonces por qué estabas en la cama con Lockhart¿Para probar experiencias nuevas?

Podría ser – metió baza Sirius.

No, no – negó Harry inmediatamente – Lo que pasa es que yo le debo mucho a Gyl. Gracias a él estoy aquí, es tan… tan… maravilloso, magnífico, estupendo, genial, grandioso, extraordinario, asombroso, sorprendente, prodigioso.

Sirius y Hermione se dirigieron miradas de incredulidad. Lo único que le faltaba a Lockhart para aumentar su "pequeño" ego era eso.

Pero eso no explica que te hayas acostado con él, Harry – su amiga intentó hacerle razonar.

A ti lo que te pasa es que estás celosa – aseguró el joven para salir del paso sin que se le viera mucha la pluma, quiero decir, el plumero.

¿Celosa¿Yo¡Venga ya!

No importa Hermi, si quieres yo te lo dejo por las tardes.

¡A mí no me gusta Lockhart! – exclamó ella con desesperación, mientras Sirius miraba la escena divertido.

Ya – concedió el moreno con un tono de "sigue negando lo evidente".

Bueno chicos, las peleas para luego – interrumpió el mayor – El caso es que yo venía aquí para decirte que pasado mañana el profesor Dumbledore te espera en su despacho.

¿El también va a ir a la reunión? – preguntó Hermione recordando la cita que tenía con su ex – director.

Sí.

De repente, una terrible sospecha acudió a la mente de la chica.

¿Y Ron¿También estará allí?

No sé – respondió Sirius con una enigmática sonrisa.

Acto seguido, el hombre se despidió de los dos jóvenes y se marchó dejándoles allí. Hermione miró a su amigo fijamente como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que estaba allí y de que hacía seis años que no le veía.

¡Harry! – exclamó ella con los ojos llorosos y abalanzándose sobre el chico para darle un abrazo.

¡Hermione! – dijo el joven de manera teatrera rodeando a la chica con sus brazos y envolviéndola en un cariñoso abrazo.

Te he echado mucho de menos – aseguró su amiga con los ojos brillantes y enrojecidos – Tienes que contarme todo, que has hecho durante este tiempo, donde has estado…

Es una larga historia – suspiró Harry.

Siempre hay tiempo para un buen amigo – le animó la castaña con una cálida sonrisa.

Harry respondió al gesto de su amiga también con una sonrisa y se sintió extrañamente reconfortado. Hacía bastante tiempo que no sonreía con ganas y hacía todavía más tiempo que alguien no le sonreía tan cálidamente como Hermione lo había hecho. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo que había echado de menos a sus amigos.

"La noche en que derroté a Voldemort me sentí cansado de todo lo que me rodeaba. Miré a mi alrededor y vi todas esas caras sonrientes dispuestas a tratarme como un héroe, incluso a divinizarme, que me harté y no sé como… desaparecí.

Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba poner tierra de por medio y alejarme de toda esa vorágine. Y no lo hice por Ron y por ti, ni por Sirius, no estaba harto de vosotros, estaba harto de mí. Necesitaba un laaaaaaargo descanso.

Saqué el dinero de la cuenta de mis padres y me mudé al Londres _muggle_. En el anonimato me sentía a gusto, pero eso no duró mucho tiempo. Un día, paseando por Notting Hill, me encontré con Gilderoy Lockhart…

FLASH BACK

Harry paseaba tranquilamente por una calle llena de gente. Llena de gente que no le conocía. Ese día se había montado un mercadillo, y la multitud caminaba parloteando alegremente entre todo aquel colorido.

Harry se sentía feliz. Se sentía pletórico. Llevaba dos años apartado del mundo mágico y no lo echaba de menos. Bueno, a sus amigos sí, a Ron, a Hermione, a su padrino Sirius…

El joven sacudió vigorosamente su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. No le apetecía pensar ahora en lo que había dejado atrás. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había que darle más vueltas. Ahora lo que debía pensar era en su futuro. Durante esos dos años no le había ido nada mal: un trabajillo por allí, otro por all�, todo con la ayuda del dinero de sus padres, pero había logrado salir adelante él solo. Adoraba vivir como un _muggle_, sobre todo por el anonimato que eso le prestaba. Nadie le conocía, nadie sabía que había derrotado al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, y eso era un gran alivio.

Lo siento – se disculpó el chico. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no había prestado atención a sus pies y se había chocado con alguien – Lo siento much…

Pero no pudo terminar de disculparse, ya que la persona contra la que se había chocado, se le había quedado mirando fijamente durante unos segundos hasta gritar extasiado.

�¡Harry Potter!

Hacía mucho que Harry no oía ese grito de admiración, como si él fuera el Brad Pitt o algo así. Y también hacía mucho que alguien no le reconocía y se quedaba mirando fijamente la extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo de su frente, tal y como Gilderoy Lockhart lo estaba haciendo en aquel instante.

¿Profesor Lockhart? – se extrañó el joven brujo al ver a su ex profesor delante suyo.

¡Oh! Sí, sí, soy yo. Pero tú puedes llamarme Gyl – aseguró el rubio con un ademán coqueto.

Harry tan solo sonrió cortésmente.

¿Y qué es de tu vida? – se interesó Lockhart tomando al chico del brazo como si fueran amigos íntimos de toda la vida – Tienes que contármelo todo. No. Mejor te cuento yo lo que he hecho en todo este tiempo, que seguro que es más interesante.

Harry iba a alegar que tenía prisa y que llegaba tarde a una entrevista inexistente de trabajo, pero el otro hombre se le adelantó.

Pues yo he salvado el mundo cinco veces. Desde que tú desapareciste, el mundo mágico necesitaba urgentemente un nuevo héroe y allí estaba yo, dispuesto a darlo todo…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

"Y así es como entré en contacto con Gyl. La verdad es que en ocasiones puede llegar a resultar un poco… presuntuoso (N.A. ¿presuntuoso solo? Y cargante, pedante, insoportable, cansino, pesado… ¿hace falta que siga?), pero en el fondo es buena persona.

Gyl me ayudó a adentrarme en el mundo de la televisión. Tiene muchos contactos y gracias a él, me presenté a varios castings. Poquito a poco fui avanzando y ahora presento "Impacto TV". Le debo mucho a Gyl".

Harry terminó su relato visiblemente emocionado. Tan emocionado, que tuvo que secarse una lagrimilla inexistente bajo la atenta y escéptica mirada de la joven sentada enfrente suyo.

Claro, le debes mucho – habló Hermione con evidente escepticismo en su tono de voz – Le debes tanto que para agradecérselo te acuestas con él.

Te juro que eso ha sido una cosa esporádica, Hermi. Que a mí me gustan las chicas

Hermione no dijo nada, tan solo enarcó una ceja, como esperando una explicación que le aclarara mejor las cosas.

Hermione – dijo él seriamente tomando las manos de la chica – A mí me gustan las chicas. Lo de Lockhart fue solo una noche de drogas, alcohol y sexo desenfrenado.

¿Consumes drogas? – se escandalizó Hermione malinterpretando completamente las palabras de su amigo y apartándose bruscamente de él.

No, no, no – negó Harry con rapidez – Solo es una manera de hablar. Pero yo te aseguro que a mí me gustan las mujeres, y cuando quieras te lo demuestro.

Hermione se quedó mirando fijamente al chico que tenía delante, como sopesando las posibilidades de la última frase que había dicho Harry.

Bésame.

¿Cómo? – se extrañó el moreno por la repentina petición de Hermione.

Quieres demostrármelo¿no? Pues bésame.

No necesitó escucharlo dos veces más. Así que ni corto ni perezoso, el moreno cubrió el espacio que le separaba de Hermione, la tomó por la cintura y le dio un besazo en plan película americana de los años 50.

¿Te quedó claro? – preguntó Harry al separarse de la chica, con un extraño hormigueo recorriéndole todo el cuerpo y con la sensación de que su subconsciente quería volver a repetirlo.

Sí… supongo – contestó ella no muy convencida de las tendencias sexuales de Harry.

¿Y qué ha sido de tu vida estos años¿Y Ron? – se interesó Harry cambiando de tema repentinamente, como queriendo dejar de pensar en los labios de Hermione haciendo contacto sobre los suyos.

En ese momento, el reloj sonó, dando a entender que ya era mediodía.

Estaría encantada de contarte qué ha sido de nosotros – dijo la castaña a la vez que consultaba su propio reloj – pero es demasiado tarde. Todavía no he preparado la comida y…

¿Y si te dijera que te invito a comer?

Entonces te contaría con todo detalle lo que nos ha pasado en estos seis años – aceptó Hermione con una sonrisa.

Estupendo.

Tiempo después, los dos jóvenes entraban en uno de los restaurantes más famosos del centro de Londres. Harry guió a Hermione hasta una mesa alejada del bullicio y allí se sentaron. Minutos después, un camarero perfectamente uniformado se presentó antes ellos.

¿Lo de siempre, señor Higsfield?

Sí, pero esta vez para dos – pidió el chico por los dos.

El camarero se alejó de la mesa ya con el pedido hecho, sin que a Hermione le diera tiempo ni siquiera a abrir el menú.

Hazme caso. Es mejor que pida yo por ti – advirtió Harry antes de que la chica abriera la boca para replicar – Te perderías en esa carta llena de platos extrañísimos.

Hermione cerró la boca, satisfecha con la explicación.

¿Por qué te cambiaste el nombre? – se interesó cambiando bruscamente de tema.

¿Crees que sería posible pasar desapercibido llamándome Harry Potter?

La verdad es que no, pero podías haber elegido un apellido, no sé, más… pronunciable¿no crees?

Al poco tiempo, los chicos ya se encontraban con la comida sobre la mesa. Hermione no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que había pedido Harry, pero no tenía mala pinta en absoluto. Al llevarse un poco a la boca, comprobó que estaba en lo cierto.

Entonces¿qué has hecho todos estos años?

Casarme con Ron…

Harry no sabía si maldecir a su amigo o alabar su buena suerte.

… y separarme de él

¿Casarte¿Separarte? – repitió el otro sin comprender.

Sí, ya sabes, casarse. Eso de jurarse amor eterno y todas esas tonterías – explicó Hermione.

Ya sé lo qué es casarse, pero… ¿con Ron? – se extrañó Harry – Quiero decir, nunca pensé que terminarías casada con Ron.

Yo tampoco.

¿Entonces…?

Molly. Ella me obligó.

La chica se dispuso a relatarle la historia de cómo Molly le había hecho creer que estaba embarazada y de cómo al final ella aceptó a casarse con el pelirrojo, sin estar del todo convencida de la decisión que había tomado.

Nunca pensé que Molly sería capaz de eso – dijo Harry al fin.

De eso y de mucho más – aseguró la castaña, que sabía muy bien de qué hablaba – Molly es esa clase de suegras que es capaz de estar todas las tardes metida en tu casa, haciendo punto y cuidando de tus hijos.

Vaya – musitó su amigo sin salir de su asombro – Yo que creí que era una de esas suegras progresistas y modernas que no creían en el matrimonio y reivindicaban los derechos de las parejas de hecho.

¿De verdad? Nada más lejos de la realidad – habló Hermione, riendo ante la absurda idea de Molly como una suegra moderna y que no creía en el matrimonio.

El resto de la comida se la pasaron bromeando y charlando sobre cosas banales, sin importancia y que seguro que no os interesa oír. Justo cuando Harry estaba llenando por tercera vez su copa de vino, su acompañante se levantó de la silla, se acercó a él y se despidió:

Me tengo que ir, Harry. Ya nos veremos en el despacho de Dumbledore.

Y sin decir más, le plantó un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida, tal y como lo hacía antes. Después se marchó.

Harry se quedó mirando con cara de empanado total el lugar por el que Hermione había desaparecido. ¿Qué le estaba pasando¿No estaría empezando a gustar Hermione? Parecía imposible. No hacía apenas tres horas que creía que era gay, y ahora sopesaba la posibilidad de que le gustara Hermione.

De repente se dio cuenta de que la copa se había llenado hacía bastante tiempo y el vino había rebosado, manchándole. ¡Mierda, maldijo el chico mentalmente. Se había manchado su camisa favorita. Y además le había costado un pastón.

oooooooooo

"Pipipipi… pipipipi"

Hermione maldijo al idiota que inventó el despertador.

"Pipipipi… pipipipi"

De un manotazo que dejó temblando a la máquina, Hermione terminó con el molesto ruidito. Se incorporó en su cómoda y enorme cama y comenzó a destaparse. Primero la sábana azul que tanto le gustaba. Después la pedazo de manta doblada a la mitad que valía por dos. A continuación la colchita pequeña que parecía que no, pero abrigaba mucho. Luego el mega edredón de plumas que parecía que pesaba un huevo, pero que en realidad era ligerísimo. Y por último, la otra colcha que ponía siempre para cubrir todo aquel batiburrillo (N.A. aunque no os lo creáis, eso es todo lo que pongo yo en la cama. Luego me despierto sudando. Lógico)

Tras esta operación que le llevaba minuto y medio como mínimo, se quedó sentada en la cama con una cara de sueño que daba miedo. Entonces llegó a la conclusión de todos los días: dormir cinco minutos más. Dicho y hecho. Se volvió a tumbar, se tapó hasta la cabeza, y cerró los ojos. Lo más sorprendente es que se quedó dormida.

A los cinco minutos el despertador volvió a sonar, ya que era de ésos que si no lo apagas del todo, a los cinco minutos vuelve a dar la bara. Hermione abrió los ojos por segunda vez, lo apagó, se volvió a destapar por completo y volvió a quedarse sentada en la cama con la misma cara de sueño de antes, a pesar de que había dormido cinco minutos más. Se estiró durante un buen rato y dejó escapar un bostezo que hizo temblar los cimientos del edificio. Después, se levantó con gran esfuerzo y se encaminó hacia el baño. Una vez allí, abrió el grifo de la ducha, y se sentó en la taza del váter a esperar a que se calentara el agua. A los diez minutos abrió los ojos sobresaltada. Se había quedado dormida. Se quitó el pijama y pensó "tengo cinco minutos para ducharme". Pero claro, Hermione es de carne y hueso y le pasó lo que le suele pasar a todo el mundo, que esos cinco minutos se convirtieron en quince.

Salió de la ducha con el tiempo justísimo, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta. Se secó cuidadosamente y se vistió con la parsimonia digna de la persona más lenta del mundo. Luego se pasó otros cinco minutos buscando la dichosa varita para poder secarse el pelo con un simple hechizo.

Una vez vestida y peinada, fue a la cocina para desayunar, pero allí se pasó un buen rato tomando una decisión de vital importancia: no sabía si desayunar cereales normales o cereales integrales. Se decidió por la última opción, ya que se acercaba la Navidad y tenía que perder unos quilillos que seguro recuperaría durante las fiestas con tanto dulce y tanto polvorón. Se sentó a desayunar y encendió la tele para enterarse que catástrofes había ese día por el mundo. Mientras desayunaba, se enteró de cuantos muertos había ese día en Irak y escuchó como Aznar daba una "interesante" conferencia en spanglish en la universidad de Georgetown sobre no sé qué chorradas de la Reconquista en España y los comandos terroristas musulmanes. Al ver este espectáculo tan deprimente, se atragantó con la leche. Pero no os preocupéis. No se murió. Se recuperó y volvió a respirar.

Tras esta sesión maratoniana que llevaba a cabo todas las mañanas, dejó la taza en el fregadero, se levantó y se puso el abrigo. Fue a abrir la puerta, pero se dio cuenta de que no llevaba la varita encima, así que fue a buscarla a la habitación. Tras otros cinco minutos más, la encontró. Al llegar a la puerta que daba al portal, se le ocurrió mirar su reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta de que llegaba al trabajo rematadamente tarde, como siempre. Justo cuando estaba metiendo la llave en la cerradura a toda carrera, ya que por fin se había concienciado de que llegaba tardísimo, le dio por echarle un vistazo al calendario que tenía colgado al lado de la puerta, cortesía de "Madame Malkin". Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que… era domingo.

¿Por qué tengo que ser tan gafe? – murmuró la chica mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

oooooooooo

Que sí Kelly, que te lo digo yo – se reafirmaba Hermione tercamente – Que voy a tener que aguantar el careto de Ron en esa reunión.

¿Qué te hace pensar en eso? – preguntó su amiga distraídamente, ya que no compartía la opinión de Hermione. Si ella tuviera que estar en una reunión con su ex, se lo pasaría bomba haciéndola sufrir un poquito. Pero Hermione era demasiado buena.

No sé, Dumbledore nos ha hecho llamar a Harry y a mí, lo lógico es que también haya llamado a Ron.

Igual es demasiado tonto para llevar a cabo la misión que os vaya a encargar Dumbledore – propuso Kelly.

Igual no, es demasiado tonto – aseguró la castaña – Por cierto¿cómo sabes que Dumbledore nos va a encargar una misión?

No lo sé, tan solo lo intuyo.

En ese momento, Michelle entró en el salón con una bandeja de té y pastas. Pero, al contrario de lo que haría una sirvienta normal y corriente, ella se sentó cómodamente en el sofá a compartir el té con las otras dos mujeres.

¿Qué pasa? – se interesó la recién llegada.

Está paranoica – informó Kelly de manera confidencial y señalando a su amiga.

¡No estoy paranoica! – exclamó Hermione de manera paranoica.

Estás paranoica – aseguró Michelle mirándola fijamente.

Lo que vosotras digáis.

Es que no quiere encontrarse con Ron en la reunión que tiene mañana – explicó la australiana.

¿No? – se extrañó Michelle – Si yo tuviera que estar en una reunión con mi ex, me lo pasaría bomba haciéndole sufrir un poquito. Es que tú eres demasiado buena, Hermione – dijo la chica, pronunciando exactamente las mismas palabras que instantes antes Kelly había tenido en mente.

Kelly miró a su amiga de manera emocionada, tras lo que exclamó con los brazos abiertos de par en par.

¡A mis brazos!

¿Por qué? – preguntó Michelle recibiendo el abrazo de la otra.

Me lees la mente Michelle, me lees la mente.

Hermione observó la escena con extrañeza.

¿Qué le echaste hoy en el desayuno, Michelle? – preguntó Hermione.

Unas gotitas de anís del mono – confesó la joven divertida.

Ya decía yo – murmuró la joven bruja más para sí misma que para las otras dos mujeres.

ooooooooooo

Tras seis largos años, Hermione volvía a cruzar aquellas enormes puertas coronadas por estatuillas de cerdos alados. Recorrió los vastos terrenos de Hogwarts, su antiguo colegio, con un aire nostálgico al recordar tantas y tan diversas cosas.

Pero al entrar por la enorme puerta principal y comprobar el enorme bullicio que había en el Gran Comedor, ya que era la hora de la comida, la chica sonrió ampliamente. La hora de la comida siempre había sido su favorita.

Señorita Granger – la llamó una voz serena y llena de sabiduría.

La chica se dio la vuelta y sonrió al ver al profesor Dumbledore frente a ella, tan sonriente y amable como siempre, tan lleno de vitalidad que no parecía tener la porrada de años que en realidad tenía. Entonces se preguntó como haría el condenado para aparentar menos años de los que tenía, porque debía tener como poco, 200 años.

Buenas tardes, profesor – saludó Hermione aumentando aún más su ya de por sí enorme sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que estrechaba la mano que le ofrecía su antiguo director.

Acompáñeme – pidió el profesor mientras la dirigía hacia su despacho.

Ella hizo lo que el anciano le pedía y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

¿Qué tal va la escuela? – intentó la joven bruja entablar una conversación.

Oh, ya sabe, como siempre. Esto nunca cambia, a pesar de la de gente que pasa tanto tiempo entre estos muros – de repente, una sombra del tristeza cubrió los ojos azules del profesor Dumbledore – Aunque desde que la profesora McGonagall… murió, nada es igual.

Hermione recordó la muerte de su antigua profesora de Transformaciones, aquel fatídico día de su graduación.

Entiendo – aseguró ella – Sé muy bien lo que significa que se muera un ser querido.

Al llegar al despacho, Dumbledore pronunció la correspondiente contraseña y la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada, se abrió dejándoles paso. Subieron por la escalera de caracol y entraron en la sala.

Allí, sentados en cuatro cómodas sillas, había cuatro hombres, tres de ellos de igual edad y el otro más joven. El más joven, era Harry, que miraba divertido como los otros tres sostenían un interesante y reñido duelo de miradas. El primero, pálido, de mirada calculadora y cabello negro y grasiento, Severus Snape, miraba con ira y furia a los otros dos: dos hombres que le devolvían la mirada burlones. Uno de ellos, con ojos grisáceos, moreno, porte elegante y rasgos perfectos, Sirius Black, mostraba una mueca burlona en su rostro mientras que el otro que estaba sentado a su lado, Remus Lupin, pálido, alto pero no menos atractivo que su amigo, trataba en vano de apaciguar los ánimos.

Vaya atmósfera de compañerismo que se respira en el ambiente – ironizó el profesor Dumbledore nada más entrar.

Los tres mayores rompieron el contacto visual de inmediato y, al igual que Harry, dirigieron su mirada al anciano.

¡Hermione! – exclamó Harry contentísimo tirándose a los brazos de ella ¡Qué alegría verte!

Pero… pero si me viste hace dos días – le recordó la joven tratando de librarse de los brazos de su amigo que eran peor que los tentáculos de un pulpo y no la dejaban ni respirar a la pobre.

Harry se separó de ella inmediatamente un poco avergonzado por el arrebato cariñoso que acababa de tener. Aunque solo un poco, no creáis. Pensó que debía aprender a ser más disimulado con sus sentimientos, porque si no Hermione se iba a enterar de que le gustaba, porque… le gustaba¿no? Por otra parte, Sirius miraba la escena con cara de "¿pero este no era gay?"

¿Falta alguien? – preguntó el director del colegio interrumpiendo por completo la escena.

Los demás miraron a su alrededor y Hermione se percató de que Ron no estaba en la reunión. Justo en aquel momento, la puerta de la estancia se abrió dejando paso a… Ron.

"Mierda", pensó la chica, "si soy más gafe, no nazco".

¿Qué hace ella aquí? – preguntó Ron escandalizado señalando a su ex.

¿Y tú? – cuestionó a su vez la castaña – No habrás venido aquí a pedirme que volvamos juntos¿verdad? Porque ya era lo que me falt…

Yo no he venido a pedirte que volvamos – interrumpió el pelirrojo, herido en su orgullo al quedar en evidencia delante de los demás.

¿Entonces¿A qué has venido? Porque no creo que seas lo suficientemente importante como para que el profesor Dumbledore te haya llamado.

¿Qué no soy importante¿Qué no soy importante? – repitió Ron incrédulo – Mira quien fue hablar. Si cuando estábamos casados te tenía que mantener porque tu sueldo no daba para nada.

Harry sonrió interiormente ante la escena que estaba presenciando. Hacía mucho que no oía a sus dos mejores amigos discutir de esa manera, como lo hacían cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts. Aunque en esa ocasión, las cosas estaban adquiriendo un cariz más grave.

¿QUÉ? – bramó la chica. Ahora era el turno de ella para asombrarse ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? Era YO la que llevaba todo el dinero a casa. No digas mentiras.

Señor Weasley, señorita Granger – les llamó su ex director tratando de calmar el ambiente, que ya estaba bastante caldeado.

Sí, claro. Ahora va a resultar que eras tú la que llevaba los pantalones en casa – ironizó Ron sin escuchar al profesor Dumbledore.

Pues claro – rebatió su ex – Si tú eras un calzonazos.

¿Pero qu…?

�¡BASTA! – gritó el profesor, interrumpiendo por completo la réplica del pelirrojo – Esto no es la consulta de un consejero matrimonial, así que señor Weasley, si es usted tan amable… - dijo señalando una silla para que el joven se sentara y le dejara comenzar con la reunión de una vez por todas.

Ron le obedeció a regañadientes y se sentó en la silla que el hombre señalaba, sin dejar de mandarle miradas furiosas a Hermione.

Pues ya veis que con esta "camaradería" comenzó la reunión que, con toda su buena fe (que no era poca), el profesor Dumbledore había convocado.

Durante estos dos últimos años – comenzó el anciano – hemos detectado algo de ajetreo entre los antiguos seguidores de Voldemort. Digamos que están preparando una especie de… resurgimiento.

¿Resurgimiento? – repitió Harry.

Pero si los mortífagos están en Azkaban¿cómo van a estar preparando un resurgimiento?

Lo sé, señorita Granger – aseguró Dumbledore – Pero no sus mujeres.

¿Y qué van a hacer ellas? – intervino Ron – No creo que sean capaces de montar una asociación o algo parecido en toda regla.

Me parece que tienes un concepto algo equivocado de lo que es capaz una mujer - se enfadó la única chica que había en la sala.

El caso es – interrumpió el profesor el intento de discusión – que las que todavía andan sueltas, lideradas por Narcisa Malfoy y por Bellatrix Lestrange, que al final consiguió escapar de ser juzgada, han formado una asociación: M.A.P.U.N.C.

¿M.A.P.U.N.C.¿Y eso qué significa?

Mortífagas Asociadas Por Una Causa Común

¿Una causa común¿Y esa causa es…? – cuestionó Hermione, temiéndose lo peor.

Luchar por los derechos de la mujer – respondió Sirius por el director.

Entonces no veo el problema – aseguró la chica – La causa es muy buena, tienen toda la razón y…

Ya sé que la causa es muy noble – interrumpió Dumbledore – Pero sus formas de luchar por esa causa digamos que no son muy… ortodoxas.

Durante este año ya se han producido varios casos aislados de torturas a _muggles_ – informó Remus con tono de profesor – Siempre hombres.

Ron bufó al oír esa información. Seguía pensando que la gran mayoría de las mujeres eran unas inútiles… menos su madre.

Gracias a nuestra red de espías – prosiguió el director – conocemos bastantes datos sobre ellas, pero necesitamos más. Ahí es donde entráis vosotros.

¿Qué debemos hacer? – preguntó Harry. Por una parte estaba ansioso por entrar de nuevo en acción, pero por la otra no estaba seguro de querer participar activamente de nuevo en el mundo mágico.

Deberéis disfrazaros de mujeres y formar parte de la asociación – dijo Snape con una mueca maliciosa y a la vez burlona – Así será más fácil conocer sus últimos movimientos.

¿QUÉ? – exclamaron Harry y Ron a la vez.

Severus… - le llamó el director como regañándole. Luego posó su vista sobre los tres jóvenes – Hermione va a ser la que entre a formar parte de la asociación, y vosotros dos deberéis coordinar la información que os llegue a partir de ella para que así se pueda evitar lo que sea que haya que evitar.

¿Y por qué nosotros? – dijo Ron ¿Para qué están los aurores?

Veréis, hemos tenido un pequeño problemilla con ellos.

¿Qué tipo de problema?

Están en huelga – soltó Dumbledore – Ya sabéis, dicen que no les pagan lo suficiente y todo eso

Siempre dije que Ludo Bagman no era un buen ministro – intervino Remus a modo de reproche.

¿Qué más puedes esperar de alguien que se pasa el todo día apostando de manera fraudulenta y rememorando sus tiempos de jugador de Quidditch? – dijo Sirius.

Nunca supe como semejante inepto pudo llegar a ser ministro – aseguró Hermione con perplejidad.

Bien, dejemos esas preguntas para el apartado de misterios sin resolver y vamos a lo que vamos – continuó Dumbledore – El caso es que Ludo me pidió ayuda e inmediatamente pensé en vosotros. Siempre habéis trabajado perfectamente en equipo, así que creo que esta vez también podréis hacerlo.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron miradas incrédulas entre sí, y es que la cosa no era para menos: Ron y Hermione estaban atravesando un periodo en el que no se soportaban mutuamente, Harry había perdido el contacto con sus dos mejores amigos durante seis largos años y todavía tenía que recuperarlo al cien por cien, y además no sabía si Hermione le gustaba o si eso solo había sido fruto de la impresión que le había causado el volver a verla después de tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo demonios iban a trabajar en equipo en esa situación?

Ya os informaremos de lo que tendréis que hacer exactamente y de cómo lo tendréis que hacer¿entendido? – los tres asintieron con la cabeza ¿Alguna pregunta?

Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron callados y justo cuando el director les iba a indicar que ya podían marcharse, Hermione abrió la boca para preguntar:

¿Cómo consiguió Snape el puesto de director de los 40 Magistrales?

¿Director de los 40 Magistrales? – repitió Ron tratando de contener la risa ¿Director de… XD… los 40 Magistrales?

El pobre Ron no pudo aguantar más y estalló en carcajadas, mientras Snape le dirigía constantemente miradas asesinas.

Buenoooo – dio largas el director – Realmente es una laaaaaaarga historia.

¿Usted nos ve ocupados? – cuestionó Harry.

No.

Pues eso significa que tenemos tiempo para escuchar esa laaaaaaaaaarga historia.

Sus dos amigos ya habían abierto la boca para protestar ante esa afirmación, ya que ninguno de los dos tenía tiempo para escuchar esa laaaaaaarga historia; la madre de Ron le había preparado croquetas y le había advertido que si llegaba tarde a comer no las probaría y Hermione tenía cita con la peluquería. Pero rápidamente, Harry les lanzó una mirada de advertencia para que se callaran. Al fin y al cabo, eran ellos los que había preguntado así que les tocaba aguantarse y escuchar la historia.

De acuerdo, os lo explicaré – accedió el profesor Dumbledore bajo la atenta mirada de Sirius, Remus y Snape, implicados directamente en toda esa historia – Como es lógico y a pesar de la caída de Voldemort, yo necesitaba seguir informado, por lo que continué utilizando los servicios de los espías que se encontraban a mi cargo. Pero a pesar de que debía controlar los movimientos de los últimos seguidores de Voldemort que quedaban sueltos, también debía vigilaros a vosotros tres, y sobre todo a ti, Harry – el chico abrió la boca para preguntar como es que el hombre conocía su paradero, pero el no le dejó hablar – No preguntes, ya sabes que yo estoy en todo. Al señor Weasley y a la señorita Granger no necesitaba vigilarles demasiado, pero por si acaso, hace poco coloqué a Severus como director de los 40 Magistrales, una emisora en continuo contacto con El Profeta, y a Remus le encargué que se ocupara del departamento para el que trabaja el señor Weasley.

¿Y quién me vigilaba a mí? – quiso saber Harry, aunque la respuesta era más que obvia.

Sirius – respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

Usted colocó a Sirius en un alto cargo de la cadena para la que trabajaba Harry – completó Hermione.

Correcto.

¿En mi cadena? – se extrañó Harry ¿Y cómo es que yo no me di cuenta?

Tuve el cuidado necesario para que no me descubrieras – aseguró su padrino.

Harry se quedó de piedra al oír toda esa información. O sea, que llevaba seis años escondido por así decirlo, apartado del mundo mágico, creyendo vivir en el completo anonimato y ahora se enteraba que el profesor Dumbledore le tenía más controlado que nunca.

¿Alguna pregunta más?

Los jóvenes negaron y, acompañados por Dumbledore, se dirigieron a la salida, ya que el director todavía tenía que tratar algunos asuntillos con Sirius, Remus y Snape.

Al salir Hermione marchó escopetada porque llegaba tarde a la peluquería, pero Harry y Ron se quedaron hablando un poco más. O mejor dicho, Harry se quedaba mirando con la boca abierta el lugar por el que había desaparecido su amiga y Ron hablaba.

… y entonces ahora vivo con mi madre – Ron había resumido esos seis años de su vida en cuatro frases. Eso es capacidad de síntesis y lo demás son tonterías – Si no fuera por sus croquetas, te juro que no la aguantaba. ¿Y tú¿Qué has hecho durante este tiempo?

Pero Harry no contestó. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos; unos pensamientos algo confusos… ¿le gustaba Hermione¿Solo era cariño de amigos¿De verdad había sido necesario acostarse con Gyl para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él¿De qué coño estaba hablando Ron?

¡Harry¡HARRY!

¿Eh? – preguntó el moreno volviendo súbitamente a la realidad – Eeeeh… sí, claro, estoy de acuerdo contigo.

¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo¿En qué?

En… que los Tornados pierden contra los Chudley Canons fijo – se inventó Harry.

¿Qué¿Pero me estabas escuchando?

Claro – aseguró su amigo, para luego añadir – Anda, vamos, que te invito a tomar algo. Me tienes que contar todo lo que has hecho en este tiempo.

Pero… – empezó Ron confuso – si te lo acabo de contar todo.

Harry no le oyó, ya estaba bastante alejado, por lo que a Ron le dio tiempo para pensar en la extraña actitud del moreno.

"Analicemos los hechos", pensó el pelirrojo, "Harry está en las nubes la mayor parte del tiempo, a veces tiene una sonrisa de idiota en la cara espantosa y se ha quedado empanado cuando Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla. Un momento… Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla, él se quedó flipado. Entonces le gusta…"

¡Hermione! – exclamó Ron en voz alta y sin darse cuenta.

¿Qué pasa con Hermione? – preguntó Harry dándose la vuelta súbitamente.

Nada, nada.

Pero mientras alcanzaba a su amigo, Ron no podía dejar de pensar que si a Harry le gustaba Hermione, él lo iba a tener bastante crudo para recuperarla.

oooooooooooooo

La reunión no estuvo mal del todo – explicaba Hermione mientras se sentaba en la mesa y le ofrecía a su acompañante una taza de café – Exceptuando el hecho de que Ron estaba más insoportable que nunca.

Tienes que superar eso, no te vas a llevar mal con él toda la vida. Al fin y al cabo, sois amigos – razonó Kelly.

Ya, ya sé que tengo que solucionar las cosas con él – aceptó la joven – Y más ahora que vamos a tener que trabajar juntos.

¿Trabajar juntos?

Sí, el profesor Dumbledore nos ha encargado una misión – y acto seguido, Hermionese dispuso a explicar todos los detalles.

¿M.A.P.U.N.C.? – preguntó Kelly cuando su amiga terminó. Había una expresión indescifrable en su rostro y Hermione se extrañó por la reacción de su amiga – No creo que sea una buena idea.

¿Por qué?

Mira Hermione, tú ya tienes una casa, un trabajo, una vida hecha… ¿por qué te vas a meter en algo así? – pidió Kelly – Deja que otros se ocupen de ello, no es tu trabajo.

La joven bruja la miró sorprendida. De todas las personas a las que conocía, Kelly era la única de la que no se hubiera esperado eso. Siempre era Kelly a la que le encantaba la aventura, la que se arriesgaba… ¿por qué le decía eso ahora?

Kelly¿cómo puedes decir eso?

Yo solo te digo que quizás no merezca la pena. ¿Para qué meterse en la boca del lobo cuando ya lo tienes todo? Piénsalo bien Hermione, no creo que sea la opción correcta.

Dicho esto, Kelly se levantó y tras despedirse, se marchó. Mientras, Hermione meditaba sobre la actitud de su amiga. ¿Qué le pasaba?

* * *

Lamento haber tardado casi dos meses en actualizar (ya lo sé, una burrada) pero como no soy Wonder Woman ni nada por el estilo, el tiempo no me da para tanto. Aún así os prometo que dentro de dos semanas tenéis arriba el próximo capi.

Y ahora hablemos del capi. Como ya habéis visto es algo así como un universo alterno, Sirius no ha muerto, no hay profecía ni nada de eso. Lo que pasa es que tengo una duda y me gustaría oír vuestras respuestas¿creéis que Hermi y Harry harían una buena pareja? Yo ya tenía una pareja pensada para Hermi que iba a salir más adelante pero como parece ser que el fic ha tomado el control sobre mí, la cosa se ha liado y quería saber vuestra opinión. Con Ron está claro que no la voy a poner, además él ya tiene asignada una pareja, pero… ¿con Harry? De momento dadme vuestra opinión, no sé si al final os haré caso o retomaré el control sobre el fic, pero me interesa saber lo qué pensáis.

Y ahora sí, los adelantos para el próximo capi:

Harry, Ron y Hermione comenzarán con su misión.

Ron seguirá tratando de reconquistar a Hermione y llegará un momento en el que la chica se harte y explote.

Hermione pide ayuda al profesor Dumbledore y otras dos chicas se suman a la misión.

Harry continúa con las dudas y Lockhart ahora trata de conquistar al padrino del chico.

Pues ya sabéis, a leer y a dejarme reviews que me animan mucho y todas esa cosas. Y a esperar dos semanas para el próximo capi… pero, para que la espera no se os haga muy larga, os anuncio que durante esta semana voy a publicar un nuevo fic titulado "Objetivo: conquistar a Sirius" ambientado en la época de los merodeadores, que es una completa locura (para variar) pero que espero que leáis y que os guste.

Besos a todos.

bars9

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Hermana de Mina Black


	4. Comienza la misión

Disclaimer¿Os había dicho alguna vez que nada de esto es mío? Bueno, pues ya estáis avisados, así que ahora no vale demandarme.

Pues nada, que después de un laaaaaargos mes (ya sé que prometí que actualizaría en dos semanas, pero soy un desastre), al fin he vuelto con energías renovadas, de vacaciones y con mucho más tiempo y ganas para escribir. Pero antes de nada, el ritual de siempre. Por cierto, a ver si espabilamos con los reviews, que tampoco cuesta tanto dejarlos

> Iraty Rowling: si es que ya lo sabía yo, que tanto Molly es una maruja pero al final yo sé que se la echa de menos. Ok, mensaje captado sobre la pareja Harry/Herm… veré lo que hago al final con ellos dos. Sobre la pareja que tengo pensada para Hermione te digo que es un personaje conocido (no es inventado por mi) y personalmente a mí me gusta mucho. Jajaja, no, la chica para Ron no eres tú pero si te pones así, veré lo que puedo hacer ). Besitos cielo.

> NIeVS–LKB: jejej, la verdad es que el asunto Harry/Gyl es cuanto menos… impactante. Otra que odia a muerte los Harry/Herm… al final veo que me quedo con la pareja que tenía pensada desde un principio. Al fin y al cabo, los H/Hr no me llaman mucho. Un abrazo.

> .-.ViVi.-.: me alegro que te guste el fic y si te parece diferente ahora, te aseguro que más te lo va a parecer a medida que avance la historia. Pero te aclaro una cosa, en ningún momento dije que esto va a ser un H/Hr. Me lo estoy pensando pero no es nada seguro. Aún así espero que te siga gustando el fic. Muchos besos.

> CaRoLiNa T: pues si te gustan las historia retorcidas, ésta es la tuya ). De acuerdo, anoto tú opinión sobre los H/Hr. La verdad es que lo de Harry y Gyl es bastante sorprendente pero no te preocupes, no es nada serio. Un abrazo guapa.

> KriSs-MySeLf: me alegra que te siga gustando el fic . Vaya opiniones más dispares que tenéis sobre los H/Hr, unas los odias a otras les encantan… me lo estáis poniendo difícil �� Tranquila de lo de Harry y Gyl sí ha sido un lapsus… por suerte. Un besito

Ahora sí, después de mis interminables introducciones que parece que nunca acaban, el capi. Que los disfrutéis.

Capítulo 4. Comienza la misión

Hermione se levantó y, por una vez en la vida, se apresuró para no llegar tarde a su cita. Pero cuando miró la hora en el reloj y vio que eran las doce y media, se dio cuenta de que eso iba a ser imposible. Había quedado en un céntrico y lujoso restaurante para concretar los detalles de la "misión" con Harry y Ron. Supuso que lo más seguro es que también acudieran Remus, Sirius y Snape, así que se dio doble prisa. No era correcto hacer esperar a tanta gente.

Se preparó lo más rápido que pudo, ni siquiera desayunó ni tomó algo para el camino, tomó el coche y se encaminó hacia el centro de Londres. Pero en cuanto se sumergió en el atasco de todos los días, comprendió que hubiera sido mejor idea tomar el metro. Con el coche no llegaría a la hora prevista ni de coña.

Después de unos cuantos pitidos y algún que otro intento de homicidio por parte de conductores que ya habían perdido los nervios ante el volante, la joven consiguió llegar al restaurante en cuestión, pero con veinte minutos de retraso.

'Buenos días, señorita – un camarero, perfectamente vestido y más recto que el palo de una escoba, le salió al paso en cuanto puso un pie en el restaurante.

'Buenos días – contestó Hermione con educación, aunque por dentro pensó que aquel día era de todo menos bueno: se había levantado tarde y odiaba levantarse tan rematadamente tarde, había estado más de tres cuartos de hora en un infernal atasco aguantando los insultos de los conductores que ya la tachaban por ser una mujer al volante y llegaba con un considerable retraso a su cita. ¿Podía considerarse ese día como bueno?

'¿Había reservado mesa? – interrumpió el camarero sus cavilaciones.

'Eeeeh… sí.

'¿A nombre de…?

'Harry Potter.

'Acompáñeme, por favor – pidió el hombre, guiándola por el enorme local.

Mientras caminaban hacia la mesa que Harry había reservado, Hermione se fijó en el lugar. Estaba lleno de comidas de hombres de negocios, todos vestidos con sus impecables trajes, con unas sonrisas tan falsas y tirantes en su cara que daba grima mirarles y tratando de sacar el mejor partido para su empresa. Hermione supuso que por la noche, a la hora de la cena, el restaurante estaría lleno de parejitas felices, vestidas con sus mejores trajes de gala, haciéndose carantoñas y celebrando su primer año de casados. A Hermione le dio asco solo de pensarlo. Desde su separación con Ron se había formado una idea muy negativa del amor en general y del matrimonio en particular.

'Ésta es su mesa – habló el camarera sacando a Hermione por segunda vez de sus pensamientos y señalando una mesa preparada para siete personas, pero completamente vacía.

'¿Está seguro? – preguntó la chica perpleja al ver que todavía no había llegado nadie.

'Sí, esta mesa esta a nombre de Harry Potter.

'De acuerdo – aceptó Hermione tomando asiento.

'¿Quiere que le sirva algo? – ofreció el hombre.

'No, gracias. Esperare a que lleguen los demás.

'Como usted quiera – dijo el camarero retirándose del lugar.

Hermione sonrió y se dispuso a esperar. Ella pensando que llegaba tardísimo y resulta que llegaba la primera. Suspiró y observó lo que había a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una zona apartada del resto del restaurante, alejada de la puerta y de las demás mesas, pero aún así a Hermione le gustaba el lugar. Aborrecía estar constantemente rodeada de gente. Al echar un vistazo a la mesa, la chica sonrió divertida; nunca había visto tantos tipos de copas y de cubiertos diferentes. A ver como se las arreglaba para comer decentemente. Luego su sonrisa se acentuó al pensar que Ron siempre había sido un patoso en estos menesteres. Sería divertido verle comer.

En ese momento, y tras diez minutos de espera, el objeto de sus pensamientos (Ron, por si no lo habíais pillado) apareció.

'Hola – saludó el pelirrojo, intentando por todos los medios no mirar a su ex mujer.

'Hola – respondió ella simplemente.

El ambiente era tenso y eso saltaba a la vista. Ron estaba decidido a reconquistar su ex mujer, pero todavía no sabía por donde empezar ni cual sería la mejor táctica para ellos… ¿hacerse el machito¿Aparentar indiferencia¿O entrar a saco a por Hermione? Según su madre, que se creía la Doctora Amor, lo mejor en estos casos era dar celos a mansalva, pero ¿con quién? Él no tenía ninguna amistad femenina con la que dar celos a Hermione. En realidad, se podría decir que su vida social se reducía a su madre, su hermano Fred al que veía de Pascuas a ramos y últimamente también podía contar con Harry.

Por otra parte, Hermione se había prometido solemnemente llevar con Ron una relación normal. Como si nunca hubieran estado casados, como si hubieran sido solo amigos. Una relación como la que llevaba con Harry.

'¿Sabes dónde están los demás? – preguntó Hermione, en un intento de entablar una conversación normal con el pelirrojo.

'No – negó él rápidamente – Yo… bueno, llegué tarde porque tuve problemas.

'¿Qué tipo de problemas?

'Intenté aparecerme y acabé en… la Martinica – explicó Ron tremendamente avergonzado.

'¿En… la Martinica? – repitió la castaña haciendo enormes esfuerzos por no reírse.

'Sí, es que últimamente he tenido problemas para concentrarme. Bueno, un error lo puede tener cualquiera.

'Sí, sí, pero… - la joven no pudo seguir y estalló en carcajadas, por lo que el pelirrojo pasó del rojo vergüenza al rojo ira.

'¿Qué pasa¿Qué Hermione "doña perfecta" no se equivoca nunca¿Nunca has tenido problemas para aparecerte? – preguntó el chico subiendo poco a poco el tono de voz y con evidente enfado.

La chica paró en seco de reír, para después mirar fríamente a su acompañante.

'Pues mira, ahora que lo dices no – habló Hermione seriamente – Nunca he sido tan torpe como para aparecer a miles de kilómetros de distancia del lugar que había previsto.

'Sí que eres torpe. Todas las mujeres lo sois – sentenció Ron quedándose tan ancho.

'Ah no, no me vayas a echar un discursito machista de los tuyos porque entonces me largo de aquí ahora mismo.

'Y tú no pretendas echar una charla feminista, porque a mí no me vas a poder embaucar con mentiras.

'Eres insoportable – calificó Hermione dando el caso por perdido – No se puede hablar contigo en serio.

'¿Y con Harry sí?

'¿A qué viene Harry ahora? – se sorprendió la mujer, pero evidentemente era una pregunta retórica, ya que no esperó a que el pelirrojo contestara para seguir hablando – Pero tienes razón, Harry es mucho más maduro que tú y con él sí que se puede hablar.

'Pues ya que Harry es tan perfecto¡cásate con él! – se enfadó Ron.

Los dos jóvenes estaban inmersos en una "profunda" discusión, cuando unos de los motivos de ella, apareció.

'Hola, chicos – saludó Harry, temeroso al ver la escenita que estaban protagonizando Hermione y Ron- ¿Va todo bien?

'�¡NO! – exclamaron los otros dos, para volverse a sumergir en la discusión.

'Eeeeh… lamento el retraso – intentó hacerse oír Harry por encima de las voces de sus dos amigos.

'Y además estoy harta de tu madre – proseguía Hermione quejándose.

'Es que el coche, que no me arrancaba – se disculpó Harry por su tardanza, pero ni Ron ni Hermione le prestaban la más mínima atención.

'¡Pero si mi madre es un cielo! – se asombró Ron con una sonrisa de incredulidad ante el comentario de la castaña.

'Entonces tuve que llamar al taller 24 horas – continuó Harry con su monólogo auto-explicativo – Pero ni 24 horas ni nada.

'¿Un cielo dices? – ahora era el turno de Hermione para sorprenderse – Es un dolor de muelas.

'Y el dueño del taller me dijo que sus empleados estaban en huelga y que no podían atenderme.

'Tú si que eres un dolor de muelas – se hartó Ron.

'Entonces tuve que remolcar yo solo el coche, porque los de las grúas estaban también de huelga. ¿Es que en este país no trabaja nadie?

'Cállate – le espetó Hermione a su ex marido– No sé como pude casarme contigo.

'Por eso llegué tarde – terminó Harry con su explicación, que por cierto nadie había escuchado

'Pues por mi indudable e irresistible atractivo – dedujo Ron, con tono de superioridad.

'�¡EEEEEOOOOOO! – llamó Harry la atención de sus dos amigos, harto de sentirse ignorado por completo - ¡Estoy aquí!

'¡Ah! Hola Harry – saludó Hermione guardando su mal genio y colocando en su rostro una amable y bonita sonrisa que dejó al moreno descolocado durante unos instantes - ¿Cómo es que llegaste tan tarde?

El chico suspiró sonoramente y justo cuando se iba a disponer a explicar por segunda vez la odisea que tuvo que superar para llegar a la cita, tres hombres mayores que ellos irrumpieron en escena discutiendo, para variar.

'Que sí – decía Sirius mientras se acercaba a la mesa. A su lado, Remus miraba la escena con cara de estar más que harto.

'Que no – rebatía Snape, caminando por delante de los dos amigos.

'Que sí.

'Que no.

'Que sí.

'Que no.

'¡Basta! – interrumpió Remus.

'¡Eh! – se quejó Sirius – Era mi turno.

'¡Me da igual! – exclamó el licántropo, sacando su carácter que normalmente era tranquilo – Me tenéis harto.

'Todos es culpa de Black – aseguró Snape, ignorando por completo la presencia de sus tres antiguos alumnos.

'No – negó el aludido rápidamente – Es culpa tuya. No sabes convivir.

'¿Convivir? – repitió Harry interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación - ¿Me he perdido algo?

'Vivimos juntos. Los tres – aclaró Remus.

'�¿QUÉ? – exclamaron Harry, Ron y Hermione, todos a una.

'Cosas de Dumbledore – dijo Sirius, aunque en realidad quería decir "cosas de ese viejo loco".

'¿Cosas de Dumbledore? – preguntó Hermione poniéndose rápidamente en lo peor. Con el director nunca se sabía - ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

'Nuestra nueva misión es vigilar el cuartel oficial de M.A.P.U.N.C. desde una casa – comenzó a explicar Remus con paciencia – Y para ellos debemos vivir en esa casa los tres juntos y organizarnos en turnos.

'¿Y qué hay de vuestros respectivos trabajos? – objetó Hermione inmediatamente - ¿Usted ya no será el director de los 40 Magistrales? – preguntó ella mirando directamente a Snape.

'¿Ya no vas a ser el director de mi departamento? – se decepcionó Ron al descubrir que Remus ya no sería su jefe.

'¿Y tú no vas a trabajar en mi cadena? – le preguntó Harry a su padrino por decir algo. Aunque eso ya no importaba, ya que el propio Harry también había decidido dejar su trabajo y volver a su antigua vida como mago.

'Parece que sois nuevos – masculló Snape con una nota de desprecio - ¿No veis que Dumbledore maneja los cargos a su voluntad?

'Un día eres el director de una importante cadena de almacenes y al día siguiente trabajas como mayordomo en la mansión de David Beckham – apoyó Sirius, que hablaba por experiencia.

'¿David Beckham? – intervino Ron, perdido en la conversación - ¿Y ese quién es?

'Un jugador de fútbol – informó Sirius, que se había tenido que poner al tanto de todo lo que concernía a los muggles a la fuerza.

'¿Fútbol? – Ron seguía sin saber nada - ¿Qué es eso?

'¿Y eso qué importa ahora? – estalló Hermione con enfado. Ya había olvidado la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma de llevarse bien con Ron - ¿Qué os parece si nos sentamos a comer de una vez por todas?

Los demás se mostraron de acuerdo y así lo hicieron, pero al sentarse se dieron cuenta de que sobraba un sitio en la mesa.

'¿Falta alguien? – se extrañó Remus. Según Dumbledore, nadie más iba a acudir a la reunión.

'Sí – contestó rápidamente Harry – Falta…

Pero el chico no pudo decir quien era la persona que no había llegado aún, ya que una voz le interrumpió:

'�¡Hoooooolaaaaaa!

Los seis posaron su mirada en la persona que había llegado de un modo tan escandaloso. Y cinco de ellos, se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que esa persona era…

'�¿Lockhart? – preguntaron Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Remus y Snape al mismo tiempo.

'Siiiiiiii – contestó el recién llegado, contento por que le hubieran reconocido y mirando especialmente a Sirius.

'¿Qué hace este aquí? – preguntó Snape con evidente desagrado.

'Le invité yo – respondió Harry – Es que el pobre no tenía plan para hoy y… pues pensé que no haría mal en traérmelo a la reunión.

'Estupendo – ironizó el antiguo profesor de Pociones – Ahora resulta que Potter es un alma caritativa.

'No le hagas caso, Harry. Ha sido un buena idea – Sirius estaba de acuerdo con Snape, pero como una de las normas que regía su vida era putear a Snape lo máximo que pudiera, decidió ponerla en práctica y llevar la contraria a su antiguo compañero de clase.

Pero Sirius se arrepintió en seguida de haber hecho esa afirmación, en cuanto comprobó que Lockhart iba a saco a por él.

Lo primero que hizo Lockhart antes de sentarse, fue analizar a Sirius y su posición. El merodeador estaba sentado entre Remus y Harry, y como con Remus no tenía mucha confianza (por no decir ninguna), decidió que lo mejor sería quitar de en medio a Harry y sentarse él mismo al lado de Sirius.

'Harry¿podrías dejarme a mí sentarme ahí? –preguntó Lockhart.

'Noooooo – negó él rápidamente adivinando los pensamientos del hombre. Pero luego, como en el fondo el chico era un pedazo de pan, se arrepintió y decidió darle una oportunidad - ¿Por qué?

'Porque… porque… - vaciló Lockhart intentando inventar una excusa sobre la marcha – Pues porque la luz viene de ese lado y necesito sentarme ahí para que la luz natural alumbre mi maravillosísima sonrisa. Además me han dicho que para que no te salgan arrugas es mejor no exponerse a la luz artificial.

Los otros seis se quedaron a cuadros con la explicación y Harry ya iba a contestar que no, que esa no era una excusa coherente, cuando el propio Lockhart le empujó de la silla y se sentó él en ese sitio.

'En… encantado – dijo Sirius tendiéndole la mano a su acompañante, más por educación que por gusto.

Pero no, Lockhart no era de esos que se andaban con minucias ni con tonterías, así que se lanzó directamente hacia el pobre Sirius y le plantó dos sonoros besos, uno en cada mejilla.

'Lo mismo digo – dijo mostrando su impecable sonrisa a la vez que se separaba del moreno.

Los demás se volvieron a quedar anonadados con las tácticas de ligue de Lockhart, pero no comentaron nada.

'¿Empezamos? – sugirió Lockhart mirando la carta, justo en el mismo momento en el que el camarero llegaba a tomar nota.

oooooooooooooo

Dos horas después y Lockhart con unas copitas de más... -

'Y entonces me dijo "Gyl, eres mi héroe". Esa fue la primera vez que me alguien me dijo que era su héroe. Tenía cinco años y acababa de salvar a mi prima de 17 de morir electrocutada¿te lo puedes creer? – todos los allí presentes, incluido el camarero que pasaba por allí a recoger los postres, le miraron con cara de que no se creían ni una palabra, pero Lockhart no pareció darse cuenta – Siempre fui un niño precoz.

Lockhart se había pasado toda la comida relatando su vida, obra y milagros con el fin de impresionar a Sirius y que el merodeador cayera rendido a sus pies, pero lo único que había conseguido era aburrir a todo el personal.

Cuando el rubio se disponía a contar su sexto año de vida con pelos y señales, Remus cortó el rollo por lo sano.

'Estaríamos encantados de oír tus aventuras en la escuela primaria de tu pueblo – aseguró Remus con una amable sonrisa – pero tenemos que concretar algunas cosas sobre… algo.

Todos miraron al licántropo con inmensa gratitud, incluido Snape, pero Lockhart no se iba a dar por vencido así como así.

'¿Sobre qué? – volvió a la carga Lockhart – Porque yo puedo ayudaros, soy experto en todo.

Remus suspiró con resignación y se dispuso a explicarles a Harry, Ron y Hermione cual sería su papel concreto en la misión para desmantelar el M.A.P.U.N.C., todo ello interrumpido con frases made in Lockhart del tipo "yo soy el hombre idóneo para esa misión", "no creo que Hermione pueda ejercer el papel de espía¿por qué no me dejáis eso a mí?" o "Sirius¿qué haces hoy por la noche".

Pero aparte de eso, también surgieron varios problemas. Hermione sería la encargada de infiltrarse en la organización como un miembro más, para así conseguir información extra y Harry y Ron se encargarían de coordinar las actividades de la chica y ordenar esa información, para así entregársela a Sirius, Remus y Snape. El problema es que Hermione no estaba dispuesta a mentir.

'Que no – se negó la chica en cuanto Remus le comunicó lo que tendría que hacer – Me niego.

'Pero¿por qué? – se desesperó Remus.

'Porque… porque a mí se me da muy mal mentir. Siempre me pillan.

Los demás hombres, excepto Lockhart que mataba el tiempo observando lo perfecto que era Sirius, se dirigieron miradas de incredulidad. ¿Que Hermione mentía mal? Por favor, si la chica iba para actriz.

'Hermione – intervino Harry intentando hacer entrar en razón a la chica – Nunca he visto a nadie que mienta mejor que tú.

'Eso es porque no te fijas lo suficiente – replicó la castaña con terquedad.

'Se acabó – Snape se había hartado de la conversación absurda; al fin y al cabo era él el que tenía más motivos para quejarse: le habían obligado a abandonar su puesto como profesor de Pociones para manejar una cadena de radio que solo escuchaban quinceañeras histéricas y para rematar la faena tenía que vivir con sus dos enemigos de la infancia. Y aún así, todavía no había dicho ni mu – Vas a hacer lo que te decimos y punto.

Hermione iba a replicar en seguida, pero al ver la mirada helada que le dedicó su ex profesor, cambió de opinión radicalmente y decidió acatar las órdenes.

ooooooooooooooo

'¿Estáis seguros de lo que tenéis que hacer?

Harry, Ron y Hermione iban a asentir a la pregunta de Remus, pero en ese momento la melodía polifónica de un teléfono de última generación con cámara de fotos incorporada, resonó por toda la habitación.

'Joder, Black – se quejó Snape – Que estamos en misión especial, un poquito de seriedad.

'No es mi culpa si mi vida social es tan activa – contestó Sirius mientras descolgaba su teléfono.

Sirius estuvo un rato hablando en voz baja por teléfono, poniendo caras raras y al final colgando el aparato con cara de resignación.

'¿Quién era? – preguntó Harry con curiosidad, por lo que se ganó un codazo por parte de Hermione.

'¡No seas cotilla! – le regañó la chica, pero acto seguido miró a Sirius y preguntó - ¿Quién era?

'Lockhart.

'¿Lockhart? – se extrañó Remus, temiéndose ya lo peor - ¿Qué quería?

'Me invitó a cenar mañana por la noche– contestó Sirius.

'¿Y tú qué le dijiste?

'Que no – respondió el moreno contrariado – Pero al final me lió y dijo que a las ocho se presentaba en mi casa¿qué hago?

Los demás se quedaron con cara de pasmados por el morro que tenía Lockhart, pero Snape comenzó a reírse de manera incontrolada.

'Cállate – espetó Sirius a su antiguo compañero de clase – Ya me gustaría a mí verte en esta situación.

¡Creo que lo mejor sería que aceptaras – sugirió Remus.

'Pero…

'Ni peros ni nada – cortó su amigo – Vamos, no te va a pasar nada por aguantar durante dos horas a un pesado que trata de ligar contigo contándote su vida por segunda vez en una semana – al ver la expresión de los demás, el licántropo cambió enseguida de opinión – Bueno, vas a ir y punto en boca. Es de buena educación.

Justo cuando Sirius iba a replicar que nadie le había enseñado lo que es la buena educación, otro teléfono sonó. Pero esta vez no era una melodía polifónica de un teléfono de última generación con cámara de fotos incorporada. No. Esta vez era la melodía corriente y moliente de un teléfono-ladrillo.

'Esta vez no es mío – advirtió Sirius antes de que Snape abriera la boca para quejarse de la vida social tan ajetreada que tenía el merodeador.

'No, es mío – dijo Ron descolgando su propio teléfono - ¿Sí?

Al otro lado del hilo telefónico…

'¿Ronnie? – preguntó una voz de maruja empedernida.

'¿Mam�? – respondió el pelirrojo.

'Sí¿qué haces?

'Eeeeeeh… nada – contestó el chico. No iba a decir que estaba en misión especial para salvar al mundo – Bueno, estoy en misión especial para salvar al mundo – retiro lo dicho.

'¿Está Hermione? – se interesó Molly.

'Sí

'¿Y qué tal?

'¿Cómo que qué tal? – el chico se hizo el despistado, pero ya sabía de sobra por dónde iban los tiros.

'¿Ha caído rendida a tus pies ya?

'Mamaaaaa – se quejó Ron con tono de niño caprichoso, pero decidió sincerarse con su madre. Al fin y al cabo, madre solo hay una – Mal. Ya sabes que mis tácticas de ligue están muy anticuadas.

'¿Qué están anticuadas? – se asombró la maruja, digo, la mujer - ¡Pero si tú eres todo un sex symbol!

En ese momento, Ron pareció darse cuenta de que Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Remus y Snape le estaban mirando con cara rara, así que decidió cortar la conversación lo más rápido posible.

'Te tengo que dejar, mamá.

'Pero… - intentó replicar Molly.

'Adiós – cortó Ron colgando el teléfono en seguida.

'Aún así, los demás siguieron mirando al pelirrojo como si fuera un extraterrestre.

'¿Tácticas de ligue anticuadas? – repitió Harry.

'¿Misión especial para salvar al mundo? – se extrañó Snape.

'¿Sex symbol¿Tú? – preguntó Hermione, tratando a duras penas de aguantar las carcajadas.

'Cosas de mi madre – evadió Ron.

'Ignoremos esta pequeña interrupción – intervino Remus mirando severamente a Sirius y a Ron – y sigamos con lo nuestro. Repasemos una vez más el plan.

Harry, Ron y Hermione resoplaron sonoramente. Estaban hartos de oír por enésima vez la frase "repasemos una vez más el plan".

'¿Otra vez? – se quejó Harry con cara de cansancio.

'Lo hemos repasado mil veces – recordó Ron.

'Ya se lo deben saber hasta las paredes – comentó Hermione.

'Me da igual – sentenció Remus adoptando una postura inflexible. Y cuando Remus adoptaba esa postura, no había quien le chistara.

ooooooooooo

Hermione se encontraba delante de una puerta de madera color caoba. Dudaba si llamar o no. Según el plan de Remus la cosa era sencilla: llamaba, entraba, contaba su historia de mujer despechada y dolida con los hombres en general y con los pelirrojos en particular, la aceptaban en la asociación y a partir de ahí comenzaba lo bueno.

Pero la chica no creía que todo fuera tan fácil… ¿y si la pillaban? Vale que supiera mentir a la perfección, pero estaba tratando con antiguas mortífagas. No sabía los métodos que utilizaban, ni si eran tan crueles como en la época de Voldemort. Un momento. ¿Acaso tenía ella miedo? Noooooooo. Que va. Tan solo sentía una perturbación angustiosa del ánimo por un riesgo o daño real o imaginario. Pero nada de miedo.

Intentando alejar esos pensamientos de la cabeza, Hermione miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una transitada calle de Londres, pero la casa a la que debía entrar en cuestión parecía fuera de contexto. Era una casa de dos plantas, unifamiliar, pintada de color rosa que le daba un aspecto engañosamente inocente y con cortinas horteras y llenas de encajes que cubrían las múltiples ventanas.

Hermione miró hacia atrás. En la acera de enfrente, en lo más alto de un edificio de ocho plantas, cinco hombres (Harry, Ron, Sirius, Remus y Snape, para más señas) miraban por la ventana y la animaban a entrar en la casa. La chica alzó el pulgar en señal de que todo estaba bien, y llamó al timbre de la casa. Instantes después, la puerta se abría revelando a una mujer rubia, de mediana estatura y que hubiera sido guapa de no ser por la expresión de asco que permanentemente llevaba en la cara. La propia Narcisa Malfoy le había abierto la puerta.

'¿Qué quieres? – preguntó la mujer rubia con tono despectivo pero a la vez aburrido y sin ni siquiera haber reconocido a Hermione.

Hermione volvió a mirar hacia atrás y vio a sus amigos en la ventana del apartamento haciéndola señas que pretendían animarla. Luego la castaña volvió a posar su vista sobre Narcisa Malfoy, respiró hondo y se dispuso a mentir como una bellaca. Debía inventarse una historia creíble para que la aceptaran en la asociación, aunque sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil

* * *

Está bien. Antes de que empiece a correr sangre por lo corto que ha sido este capítulo y por lo que he tardado en actualizar el fic voy a proponer un trato: en el momento en el que tenga 10 reviews (solo 10, tampoco pido mucho) yo subo el siguiente capi que por cierto ya lo tengo escrito. ¿A qué es un buen trato?

Y ahora los adelantos para el próximo capi…

> ¿Qué historia inventará Hermione para que la admitan en el M.A.P.U.N.C.?

> ¿Qué ocurrirá en la cena de Sirius y Lockhart?

> ¿Conseguirá Snape sobrevivir a la convivencia con Sirius y Remus?

> ¿Renovará Ron sus tácticas de ligue?

Todo eso y mucho más en el próximo capi.

Por cierto, tengo un nuevo fic de los merodeadores que se titula "Objetivo: conquistar a Sirius" que ya lleva dos capis (de hecho acabo de actualizarlo) y que si tenéis un ratín libre, os agradecería que lo leyerais y me contarais que tal.

Besos para todos/as

bars9

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Hermana de Mina Black

Miembro del A.O.C.S.

Miembro de las 11 de Mey


	5. ¿Quién me echa una mano?

Disclaimer¿os había dicho alguna vez que nada de esto es mío? Bueno, pues como ya lo sabéis ahora no vale demandarme.

¡Si! Alegraos todos chicas/os, lectoras/es que leen mis locuras, lectoras/es que dejan review, incluso lectoras/es que nunca dejan review ¬¬ porque… ¡estoy de vuelta! Lo sé, soy un caso perdido, un desastre sin remedio, una calamidad sin pies ni cabeza que tarda años, qué digo años, siglos en actualizar. Y os pido mil perdones. Pero para compensarlo, que sepáis que tengo cuatro capis nuevos para subir y depende como se me dé la cosa (traducción: depende de cómo andemos de reviews) subiré más o menos rápido.

Pues hala, después del rollo, a contestar los reviews:

- Srta-Lunatica: muchísimas gracias por tus reviews. Me alegra un montón que te guste el fict y que te diviertas con él. a ver si los próximos capis también te parecen divertidos. Besines.

- CaRoLiNa de BLaCk: que bueno que te guste el fict. Sí, menudo marrón que le ha caído a Sirius con Lockhart persiguiéndole, pero son los inconvenientes de ser taaaaaan ligón, jejee. Un besote.

- .-.ViVi.-.: Bueno, ya veremos al final que pasa con el tema de Harry/Hermi… yo de momento no aseguro nada. Un besazo y ojalá este capi también te guste. Chao.

- Iraty Rowling: alaaaaaaa, pedazo review, como a mí me gustan. Si es que no me lo merezco por ser tan tardona, sois unos buenazos. A ver, que respondo a tus preguntas (si es que te acuerdas de ellas, porque hace tanto que me dejaste el review… que desastre soy): 1. La Martinica (el sitio ese raro donde se apareció Ron) no tengo ni idea de donde está. Sé que es una isla y que el día que escribí el capi la había oído en clase de Biología, así que la metí por ahí. 2. Lo de Hermione yo tampoco lo entiendo. Debe de ser una confabulación de los planetas a favor suyo… vamos, que tiene una suerte de la ost. Un abrazo, guapa.

- ro: me alegra que el fict te parezca original y sobre todo que te haga reír, que es lo que intento. Un besote.

Ya está. Respirad tranquilos, porque por fin ya podéis leer el nuevo capi. ¡Que lo disfrutéis!

**Capítulo 5. ¿Quién me echa una mano?**

- ¿Qué quieres? – repitió Narcisa al ver que la chica no contestaba, a la vez que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – pidió Hermione poniendo su mejor cara de niña inocente.

Narcisa frunció un poco el ceño, pero había algo en la expresión de la chica que la indicaba que era de fiar (N.A. Narcisa cielo, afina la intuición). Justo cuando se estaba separando para dejar paso a la joven, cayó en la cuenta de algo.

- Tu cara me resulta familiar – comentó la rubia.

- ¿S… sí? – preguntó la otra temiendo ser descubierta – Es que mi cara es muy común.

- Un momento – dijo Narcisa de pronto - ¿Tú no eres… Granger?

- Eeeeh… sí¿cómo lo sabes?

- Mi hijo Draco – al nombrar a su hijo, el rostro de la mujer se ensombreció, pero rápidamente volvió a recuperar su mirada fría – Hablaba mucho de ti.

Hermione sonrió con nostalgia al recordar a Draco. Hacía tanto tiempo que no le veía… ¿cómo estaría¿Seguiría igual de guapo?

De repente las dos mujeres se dieron cuenta de lo absurdo e irreal de la situación: Narcisa Malfoy hablando con Hermione Granger de cosas irrelevantes.

- Entonces¿qué querías?

- De momento pasar – respondió la más joven – Y luego contarte mi historia.

- ¿Qué historia?

- Los hombres y yo – reveló Hermione adoptando su postura de mujer despechada. Al oír esto, Narcisa se interesó, por lo que la castaña añadió para meter más cizaña – Les odio.

No faltó oír más. Narcisa se apartó en seguida de la puerta y dejó pasar a Hermione. Según entró a la casa, a la joven le dio la sensación de que ese no era el refugio de mortífagas que pretendía atentar contra la vida de todo ser masculino que se cruzara en su camino; es más, era un lugar pequeñito y acogedor. Narcisa la condujo hasta una pequeña sala de estar y la ofreció sentarse en el sofá.

- Espera un momento, que llamó a Bella.

Hermione asintió con cara de quejumbrosa. En cuanto la rubia desapareció por la puerta, Hermione se puso a fisgonear por la estancia. Aún así no había nada, más bien parecía la sala de estar de dos solteronas sin nada que hacer en la vida que la de dos asesinas en potencia: fotos, cojines de ganchillo y olor a repollo. Hermione se preguntó en qué tipo de misión se estaría metiendo.

Minutos después, la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando paso a Narcisa acompañada por Bellatrix Lestrange. Hacía mucho que Hermione no veía a la prima de Sirius, pero parecía como si por la mortífaga no hubieran pasado los años; la figura imponente, la melena espesa y oscura, los párpados caídos y el mismo brillo demente en sus ojos. Sin quererlo, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione al observar ese mirada.

- Tú dirás – la animó Narcisa, invitándola a hablar a la vez que ella y la recién llegada se acomodaban también.

- Buenooooo… es una larga historia – aseguró Hermione para ganar tiempo – Todo comenzó cuando me casé con… él.

- ¿Con… él? – repitió Narcisa.

- ¿Y quién es… él? – se interesó Bellatrix con curiosidad.

- Solo os puedo decir que… él es pelirrojo – dijo la castaña con dramatismo.

- Aaaaaah – dijeron las dos hermanas a la vez.

- Me casé con él y… malgasté los mejores años de mi vida – sollozó Hermione – Al principio todo era muy bonito… pero… sniff… pero después…

Hermione rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, lo que hizo que el duro corazón de las otras dos mujeres se ablandara un poquito. Narcisa y Bellatrix miraron a la chica con tristeza.

- No te preocupes – trató de consolarla Narcisa a la vez que su hermana le tendía un pañuelo a la chica – Cuéntanos¿qué pasó después?

La joven aceptó el pañuelo y se enjugó las lágrimas antes de continuar con su relato.

- Como iba diciendo – prosiguió Hermione, ya más calmada – al principio todo era de color de rosa: me llevaba a restaurantes caros, me regalaba ramos de flores, estaba todo el día pendiente de mí, pero… - el rostro de la castaña se ensombreció – después de nuestro primer aniversario, todo cambió.

- Suele pasar – aseguró Narcisa.

- Sí – corroboró Bellatrix – Al principio todo parece muy bonito. Te casas con un hombre perfecto, maravilloso, de buena familia, que comparte tus ideales… pero luego el trabajo le absorbe, dedica más tiempo a su jefe que a ti, empieza a echar barriga cervecera…

Bellatrix suspiró recordando a su difunto marido.

- Lo bueno es que cuando se muere puedes cobrar su herencia.

- ¿Lo dices por experiencia? – preguntó Hermione, por lo que la morena asintió rápidamente.

- Eso te habrá pasado a ti – intervino Narcisa – pero yo no he visto ni un mísero knut.

- Porque tienes un hijo – le recordó su hermana – Además en su testamento Lucius dijo expresamente que tú no podías cobrar nada de nada.

- Maldito bastardo – murmuró la rubia, más para sí misma que para las otras dos. Luego, recobró la compostura y miró a Hermione directamente - ¿Por dónde íbamos?

- Por nuestro primer año de casados. El mismo día del aniversario, llegué a casa y me lo encontré en la cama¡con mi mejor amiga!

- ¡Será cabrón! – exclamaron Narcisa y Bellatrix al mismo tiempo.

- Así como os lo cuento – insistió la más joven – Y el tío tiene la cara de decirme que no es lo que parece.

- O sea, que encima te trata por tonta.

- Eso es imperdonable – sentenció Narcisa - ¿Y tú qué hiciste?

Hermione vaciló al contestar e intentó ponerse en la piel de Narcisa y Bellatrix¿qué harían dos mortífagas al encontrarse a su marido en la cama y con su mejor amiga el día de su primer aniversario de casados? La respuesta estaba bastante clara.

- Le eché un cruciatus allí mismo – soltó Hermione toda chula.

- Bien hecho – sonrió Bellatrix.

- Eres de las nuestras – dijo Narcisa, por lo que la joven sonrió interiormente. Lo estaba consiguiendo.

- Después de eso le di otra oportunidad.

- Grave error – negó Narcisa con la cabeza – A los hombres les das la mano y te cogen el brazo.

- No hace falta que lo jures – suspiró Hermione – Porque me volvió a hacer la misma jugarreta hasta tres veces.

- Tu marido era un reincidente de primera.

- O eso o era tonto – siguió la castaña – Porque las otras tres veces que le pillé con las manos en la masa, le volví a torturar.

Narcisa y Bellatrix miraron a la otra con ansiedad, como esperando más detalles escabrosos de esas torturas. Así que Hermione, que interpretó correctamente la señal, no vaciló al decir:

- Todavía recuerdo como el muy cabrón se retorcía en el suelo gritando: "No Hermione por favor¡si soy buena persona!" Buena persona ¡ja! Buena pieza es lo que era.

Las dos hermanas parecieron quedarse satisfechas con el relato y constataron con satisfacción que Hermione odiaba a los hombres tanto o más que ellas.

- Lo que todavía no entiendo es como decidiste venir aquí – explicó Narcisa mirando a Hermione calculadoramente - ¿Cómo te enteraste de la existencia de esta organización?

Hermione, que ya se esperaba la pregunta y tenía una coartada perfecta, esbozó una sonrisa antes de decir:

- Trabajo en El Profeta. Ya sabéis que allí te enteras de todo. Me llegaron las noticias de ciertas torturas a hombres, indagué un poco y me topé con vuestra asociación. Pensé que era el lugar perfecto.

- ¿El lugar perfecto para qué exactamente?

- Para vengarme, por supuesto.

Las intenciones de Hermione parecieron ser más que válidas para las dos cabecillas del M.A.P.U.N.C.

- ¿Serías tan amable de esperar un momento fuera? – pidió Narcisa sonriendo – Mi hermana y yo tenemos que hablar unos minutos a solas.

La chica asintió en hizo lo que le pedían.

- ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó Narcisa en cuanto la puerta de la sala se cerró suavemente.

- Me parece que es perfecta – calificó la otra – Nunca había visto a nadie con tanta determinación, con tantas ansias de vengarse, con tanto odio hacia los hombres como tiene ella.

- Pero… no sé. Hay algo que no me cuadra – murmuró la rubia a la vez que se levantaba del cómodo sofá y comenzaba a pasearse intranquila por toda la sala de estar.

- ¿El qué?

- Esa chica… es amiga de Potter – explicó, como si eso lo dijera todo.

- ¿Qué problema hay con que sea amiga de Potter?

- Bellatrix, por favor – se desesperó Narcisa – Estamos hablando de Harry Potter, el mocoso que derrotó al Señor Oscuro.

- Potter lleva desaparecido seis años – le recordó su hermana – No creo que siga en contacto con ella.

- ¿En serio?

- En serio – sentenció Bellatrix – Esa chica se mueve por odio, no puede ser mala.

- Está bien – suspiró Narcisa, dirigiéndose a la puerta tras la que aguardaba Hermione pacientemente - Al fin y al cabo, siempre has tenido buen criterio para estas cosas.

Tras esa puerta, Hermione esperaba al "veredicto". Estaba contenta, sabía que lo había conseguido y además había sorprendido a las dos hermanas. Su talento para mentir había salido a flote una vez más.

- Hermione – la llamó Narcisa asomando la cabeza por detrás de la puerta – Pasa.

La joven hizo paso y entró una vez más en la estancia. Se quedó de pie, esperando a que una de las otras dos hablara.

- ¿Y bien? – rompió la castaña finalmente el silencio.

- Estaremos encantadas de acogerte – dijo Bellatrix con una sonrisa de oreja.

- Estamos seguras de que tu colaboración será muy importante para nuestra misión.

Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Lo había conseguido.

- ¿Por dónde puedo empezar? – preguntó la chica.

- Bueno, como es lógico empezarás con tareas de menor importancia – explicó Narcisa – Ya sabes, ordenar papeles, encargarte de las facturas… todas esas cosas.

- Pero te prometo que pronto pasaras a la acción – intervino su hermana – Tienes madera para ello.

La otra chica esbozó una sonrisa. Y tanto que lo había conseguido. Narcisa y Bellatrix habían quedado encantadas con ella.

- ¿Tienes casa? – se interesó Bellatrix.

- Eeeeh… sí, claro. Un apartamento en Londres.

- Si algún día tienes algún problema, puedes venir aquí a pasar una noche o las que hagan falta – ofreció la morena.

- ¿Tienen camas?

- ¡Claro! – exclamó Narcisa – Esto parece pequeño, pero en realidad es inmenso. Muchas mujeres de la organización viven aquí. Pero bueno, ya te enseñaremos las instalaciones otro día, cuando tengamos más tiempo.

- De acuerdo – aceptó Hermione mientras se dirigía a la salida – Estad seguras de que serviré a la causa fielmente.

- Me alegra oírlo – dijo Narcisa, a la vez que la otra mujer se asomaba por detrás de la rubia y esbozaba una sonrisa.

oooooooooooooo

La tarde siguiente, Hermione se encontraba en su casa ultimando los detalles para un artículo del diario, cuando el timbre de la casa sonó.

- ¿Quién será? – murmuró la joven para sí misma mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

- ¡Sorpresa! – exclamó Kelly en cuanto su amiga abrió la puerta.

- ¿Kelly? – se extrañó Hermione - ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas enfadada conmigo.

- Tú lo has dicho – replicó la morena, pasando hasta la cocina (nunca mejor dicho) y dejando su elegante abrigo sobre una silla – Estaba.

Hermione sonrió. Su amiga era así de imprevisible y, sobre todo, así de temperamental. Un día se enfadaba, se ponía hecha un basilisco y te soltaba cuatro gritos pero a los dos días se presentaba en tu casa, con cara de arrepentida y dispuesta a pedirte disculpas.

- Lo siento – soltó Kelly sin más rodeos.

- ¿Sabes que es lo que más admiro de ti? – preguntó su amiga sonriendo abiertamente – Lo directa que puedes llegar a ser.

- ¿Eso significa que aceptas mis disculpas?

- Pues claro – aseguró Hermione ampliando aún más su sonrisa y abrazándola.

Kelly se separó de ella y se fue hacia la cocina a preparar un té, como si estuviera en su propia casa. Mientras tanto, Hermione se había vuelto a colocar enfrente de su ordenador portátil, dispuesta a acabar de una vez por todas con aquel artículo sobre la degradación que seguían sufriendo la inmensa mayoría de los elfos domésticos hoy en día.

- Sé que no debería haberme puesto así – siguió Kelly desde la cocina – Pero es que me preocupaba mucho la idea de que te expusieras a un peligro tan grande como ese.

Hermione, que seguía absorta en el artículo, oyó lo que le decía su amiga más bien por encima.

- Además, me preocupo por ti. Sigo diciendo que no deberías aceptar ese trabajo – se reafirmó la morena, a la vez que depositaba una bandeja de té con pastas encima de la mesa del salón.

- Keeeeelly – advirtió su amiga con tono cansado.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – aceptó la otra finalmente – No hablo más del asunto. Pero prométeme una cosa.

La expresión de Kelly adquirió un matiz serio alarmante, por lo que Hermione posó su vista sobre la de su amiga con preocupación.

- Lo que quieras.

- Prométeme que te cuidaras mucho – dijo Kelly seriamente – Y que no harás ninguna locura¿entendido?

- De acuerdo – aseguró la castaña, sin saber muy bien a qué venía ese arrebato maternal por parte de su amiga.

- ¡Estupendo! – exclamó Kelly volviendo a adquirir su expresión alegre - ¿Qué haces?

- Escribir un artículo. Es sobre...

- No me lo digas – interrumpió Kelly con una sonrisa traviesa – Es sobre la degradación que siguen sufriendo la inmensa mayoría de los elfos domésticos hoy en día.

- ¡Sí¿Cómo lo adivinaste? – Hermione se hizo la sorprendida.

- Intuición femenina – bromeó la otra mujer, aunque la realidad es que aquel tema era el favorito de la castaña.

Hermione ya había abierto la boca para corresponder a la broma, cuando el timbre sonó por segunda vez en la tarde. La chica echó un vistazo por la ventana y vio que ya estaba oscureciendo. Esas no eran horas para molestar.

- ¿Es qué os habéis puesto de acuerdo para no dejarme escribir mi artículo en paz? – refunfuñó la chica a la vez que se dirigía a la puerta.

- ¡Sorpresa! – gritaron dos hombres en cuanto Hermione pudo ver quien eran sus visitantes.

Remus y Harry eran los que habían gritado y detrás de ellos se encontraban Snape y Ron, ambos con cara de pocos amigos que delataba que hubieran preferido estar en cualquier otro lugar del globo terráqueo antes que en casa de Hermione.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – se extrañó ella.

- Es que todavía no había visto tu apartamento de soltera – se excusó Harry rápidamente, a la vez que entraba en la casa con paso decidido y seguido de los otros tres – Necesitaba echarle un vistazo.

Hermione le echó una mirada fulminante a su amigo como queriendo decir que eso no había colado.

- En realidad Lockhart nos echó de casa – confesó Remus con fastidio.

- Sí, en ocasiones Gyl puede llegar a ser muy temperamental – había un claro sarcasmo en la voz de Snape.

- Desde luego – sarcasmo que al parecer Harry no notó. O por lo menos no dio constancia de ello.

De repente, los ojos verdes esmeralda del moreno se posaron sobre Kelly, que miraba divertida la escena.

- ¿Ya tenías invitados? – preguntó Harry.

- Es mi amiga… - empezó a decir la castaña.

- Kelly Donaldson. Abogada. Un gusto conocerte – se autopresentó la joven estrechándole la mano a Harry - ¿Y tú eres…?

- Harry Potter. Eeeeh… desempleado por el momento. Un gusto conocerte también – dijo el chico a su vez con una amable sonrisa - ¿Así que eres abogada? Pues no me vendría mal uno.

Antes de que la propia Kelly pudiera contestar, Ron abrió la boca sorprendido.

- ¿Así que tú eres la famosa Kelly? – pregunta retórica por parte del pelirrojo.

- Eeeeh… sí, claro – respuesta confusa por parte de la aludida.

- Entonces tú eres la que le llenó la cabeza de pájaros a Hermione con ideas tontas sobre separarnos. Te parecerá bonito. Acabas de destrozar un matrimonio perfectísisimo y maravillosísimo y estáis ahí, tan pancha. ¿No tienes remordimientos? – le acusó Ron con la cara encendida de rabia.

Ante tal acusación, Kelly se quedó sin habla. Sabía que el ex de su amiga era tonto, pero no hasta esos extremos. Rápidamente Hermione, que ya se olía la escenita, acudió en ayuda de la morena.

- Ron, por favor¿no te das cuenta de que estás haciendo el ridículo?

- ¿Y tú no te das cuenta de que estás haciendo el tonto? – replicó el hombre con tono áspero, que luego cambió a uno más suave – Si volvieras conmigo, todo sería mucho mejor.

- ¿Por qué? – gritó Hermione, sin dirigirse a nadie en especial - ¿Tan mala he sido¿Tan mala he sido para merecerme esto?

Mientras tanto, Remus y Snape miraban la escena alucinados. Creían que el trío maravilla seguía llevándose así, de maravilla, pero la realidad es que ni Ron ni Hermione se podían ver y Harry, que andaba en las nubes, no era de gran ayuda. Y pensar que habían confiado a esos tres jóvenes la misión de desarticular el M.A.P.U.N.C.¿en qué estaría pensando Dumbledore cuando se le ocurrió esa feliz idea? O mejor dicho… ¿con qué estaba pensando Dumbledore cuando se le ocurrió esa feliz idea? Porque con la cabeza estaba claro que no.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que Lockhart os echó de casa? – se interesó Hermione olvidando súbitamente su ataque de histeria. Se había sentado en el sofá e invitaba a los demás a que hicieran lo mismo.

- ¿No te acuerdas que había llamado a Sirius para cenar juntos? – como la chica asintió, Remus continuó con su explicación – Pues resulta que llegó a casa y como quería intimidad, no echó a todos de allí.

- ¡Es increíble! – se exaltó Snape visiblemente enfadado – Ese tío con rulos postizos llega y me echa de mi casa.

- No seas tan posesivo, Severus – le regañó Remus. Aunque su tono era serio, se notaba claramente que estaba bromeando, y eso puteó bastante a Snape – La casa no es solo tuya.

- Cállate Lupin. Bastante tengo con aguantarte a ti y al pesadito de tu amigo como para que no pares de putearme.

- Ay, Sev – intervino Harry – Noto que estás muy estresado, te voy a apuntar a clases de yoga. Además mi profesor está buenísimo y… - de repente el chico se paró en seco - ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que esto último lo he dicho en alto?

- Porque lo has dicho en alto – contestó Ron, que se acababa de enterar de las supuestas tendencias homosexuales de su mejor amigo. Estaba confuso… ¿a Harry no le gustaba Hermione?

- ¿Eres gay? – intervino Kelly maravillada. Siempre había deseado tener un amigo gay.

- Buenooooo… gay lo que se dice gay… - empezó a decir Harry.

- Sirius me contó que te acostaste con Lockhart – soltó Remus sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Él era un licántropo, así que estaba más que acostumbrado a sobrellevar conductas que, por decirlo de alguna manera, se salían de lo normal.

- ¿Te acostaste con Lockhart? – se escandalizó su amigo pelirrojo.

- Buenooooo… acostarse lo que se dice acostarse… - volvió a decir el aludido sin saber como salir del paso.

- Por lo menos te desinfectarías después¿no? – metió baza Snape, entre asqueado, divertido y asombrado.

- Os agradecería que dejarais de lado el tema de mi orientación sexual y os centrarais en otro más interesante. Por ejemplo, un ejemplo… el ritual de apareamiento de las mantis religiosas – propuso Harry - ¿no os parece fascinante?

Ron miró a su amigo con los ojos como platos. Ahora resultaba que además de gay, Harry era rarito… ¿quién demonios encontraba fascinante el ritual de apareamiento de las mantis religiosas¡Cuánto había perdido Harry!

- ¿Qué tal en el M.A.P.U.N.C.? – cambió Remus de tema descaradamente.

Antes de contestar, Hermione miró de reojo a Kelly, que disimulaba mirándose las uñas.

- Bien – contestó la castaña simplemente. No le apetecía mucho hablar del tema delante de su amiga porque sabía que ésta todavía estaba molesta por ello aunque tratara de disimularlo.

- ¿Bien¿Solo bien?

- Bastante bien. Les mostré mi faceta más sádica y creo que me he convertido en la chica predilecta de Bellatrix.

Al oír esto, Kelly miró fugazmente a la chica y torció el gesto, pero rápidamente volvió a bajar la mirada hacia sus manos.

- Aunque creo que Narcisa duda un poco de mí porque soy amiga de éste – completó Hermione señalando a Harry con la cabeza.

- Narcisa siempre fue muy perspicaz – sentenció Snape con una pequeña mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

- ¿Lo dices por experiencia propia? – se burló el licántropo.

- ¿Experiencia propia? – preguntó Harry extrañado - ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿No lo sabíais? – rió Remus sonriendo y paseando sus ojos dorados por Harry, Hermione y Ron – Severus estuvo liado con Narcisa.

- ¿Con Narcisa? – dijeron los otros tres a la vez.

Kelly se atragantó de repente y tosió armando mucho escándalo. Hermione miró preocupada a su amiga y le preguntó:

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, sí – contestó la otra rápidamente y sonriendo de una manera bastante falsa – Es solo que… ¡me entró el aire por mal sitio! Sí, eso es.

- Lupin, reza todo lo que sepas porque en cuanto lleguemos a casa te mato –amenazó Snape peligrosamente ignorando la interrupción; amenaza que por cierto, Remus no se tomó muy en serio.

- ¿Y qué hizo Malfoy¿No te castró? – se interesó Ron.

Hermione miró al pelirrojo reprobatoriamente como diciendo "¿cómo me pude casar yo con semejante bestia?", pero el chico no pareció notarlo.

- No – contestó Remus por Snape – pero casi. Todavía me río a horrores cuando recuerdo el día que os pilló. La cara de Malfoy era un poema, pero… XD… pero es que la tuya… XD… la tuya era de foto, Severus.

- Ja ja – rió el moreno irónicamente – Mira como me parto.

- Vamos Sev, seguro que no es para tanto – comentó Harry.

- ¿Qué no es para tanto? – repitió Snape perplejo - ¡Pero si el tío bestia casi me deja sin carné de padre! Y el tontolaba éste dice que no es para tanto.

- Oye, no te metas con Harry – saltó Remus a la defensiva.

- Yo me meto con quien me da la gana – replicó Snape.

- Que no.

- Que sí.

- Que no.

- Que sí.

- Hagamos un pequeño paréntesis en esta interesante discusión – intervino Hermione con hastío mientras los dos adultos seguían "conversando amigablemente" – porque tengo una duda.

- Tú dirás – la animó Harry.

- ¿Desde cuándo llamas Sev a Snape?

- ¡Oh! – rió el moreno – Es que últimamente le cojo confianza a cualquiera.

Aquello era demasiado para Ron, que constató que Harry que ruaro, ruaro, ruaro de verdad. Una cosa era tomarle confianza a cualquiera y otra muy diferente era tomarle confianza a Snape.

oooooooooooooo

Mientras tanto, en un famoso restaurante para magos en Londres, Gilderoy Lockhart trataba de reunir el valor suficiente para alargar la mano y rozar la de la persona que compartía mesa con él y Sirius Black, el hombre que compartía mesa con Lockhart, trataba por todos los medios de mantener al rubio a raya.

- Bueno… pues entonces… - Lockhart no sabía como empezar una conversación con el merodeador - ¿Qué tal te va la vida?

- Bien – contestó el otro encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ay que ver", pensó Lockhart mientras sonreía tontamente, "estará bueno y todo lo que tú quieras, pero no he visto hombre más soso en la vida. Aunque claro, igual es que está cortado. No me extraña, teniendo a un hombre tan imponente como yo delante, es lógico que le de vergüenza hablar. Creo que lo mejor va a ser que yo me lance. Pero… ¿y si resulta que no le gusto? Nooooo, imposible¿cómo no le voy a gustar¡Pero si soy perfecto!"

"Joder, que pestiño de tío", pensaba Sirius a su vez mientras veía como el otro le sonreía tontamente, "¿tan malo he sido yo para tener que aguantar esto¡Pero si soy un cacho de pan! Además… ¿a este tío no le gustaba Harry? A propósito de Harry, tengo que hablar con él. El otro día le dejé el CD del Fary para que lo grabara y todavía no me lo ha devuelto"

- Pueees… se ha quedado buen día – comentó Lockhart mirando por la ventana, por decir algo y romper el incómodo silencio que había en el ambiente.

Sirius dirigió sus ojos grises hacia la ventana. Aquel día era de todo, menos bueno: hacía frío, llovía y había un viento de 50Km/h por lo menos. Definitivamente aquel tío estaba loco.

- Sí – pero como a los locos había que darles la razón, Sirius hizo lo propio con el rubio.

"Esto no puede seguir así", siguió Lockhart sumergido en sus pensamientos, "o me lanzo yo o no me como ni una rosca. Pero… ¿me tiro a la yugular o no? Ay, es que es taaaaan guapo. Decidido. Voy a saco a por él".

"¿Dice que se ha quedado buen día?", Sirius continuaba en su mundo, sin darse cuenta de que su acompañante iba a por todas, "este es tonto y en su casa no lo saben. Buen día, dice. ¿Quién me mandaría a mí venir a cenar con él¡Ah, sí! Remus y su maldita buena educación".

De repente, Lockhart se levantó de su asiento y se acomodó en una silla al lado de Sirius.

"¿Pero qué hace?", Sirius, como por acto reflejo, se alejó disimuladamente, "¿para qué coño se sienta a mi lado¡Joder! Y ahora se está acercando a mí. Ay, dios mío, que este me quiere solo por el sexo. Ay, ay, ay, que me besa… ¡aaaagh¡Qué asco!

Milésimas antes de que los labios de Lockhart hicieran contacto con los suyos, Sirius se levantó de la silla como si llevara un petardo en el culo.

- Lo… lo siento – se excusó el moreno sin acabar de creerse lo que acababa de pasar. Hombre, sabía que Lockhart iba detrás suyo pero ignoraba que fuera tan directo – Pero… a mí no me gustas. Joder, que a mí me gustan las mujeres más que a un tonto un caramelo.

Dicho esto, Sirius se puso el abrigo y se alejó de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a un Lockhart bastante confuso por la reacción del moreno. Pero rápidamente, recobró la compostura y dijo:

- Ya lo entiendo. Lo que pasa es que el pobre se ha enamorado perdidamente de mí y no quiere ir tan rápido por si para mí él solo significa un capricho. Pero no pasa nada. Si lo que quiere es tiempo… yo le voy a dar tiempo. Y si lo que quiere es espacio… pues también se lo voy a dar.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione ya llevaba casi una semana compaginando su trabajo en El Profeta con su "colaboración" en el M.A.P.U.N.C. Todas las mañanas, iba allí, charlaba un poco con Bellatrix (estaba confirmado que era la favorita de la prima de Sirius), pagaba unas cuantas facturas y se dedicaba sobre todo a ordenar papeles. Pero de momento no había logrado sacar nada nuevo.

Una tarde, tras salir de la oficina en el diario, a Hermione se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Así que, en lugar de dirigirse a su apartamento, la chica se dirigió a la taberna de El Caldero Chorreante. Una vez allí, tomó un puñado de polvos flu y apareció en el pueblecito de Hogsmeade. Sin más, Hermione enfiló la calle principal hasta el castillo de Hogwarts, concretamente hasta el despacho del director de ese importante colegio de magia.

- Adelante – pidió la voz del profesor Dumbledore en cuanto Hermione llamó a la puerta.

La chica entró en el despacho y se encontró con que el director estaba inmerso revisando un taco enorme de papeles.

- ¡Señorita Granger! – exclamó el anciano con alegría al levantar sus vivaces ojos azules y posarlos sobre la mujer - ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

- Verá, profesor – empezó ella – Es que quería pedirle un favor…

No había sido difícil convencer al profesor Dumbledore. Aunque la verdad es que el director o era muy ingenuo o se dejaba convencer fácilmente. Hermione era de las que se decantaban por la segunda opción.

El caso es que la chica se encontraba delante del cuartel del M.A.P.U.N.C., esperando por sus dos acompañantes. De repente, al vislumbrar una cabellera larga y pelirroja, comprobó que una de las personas a las que esperaba, ya había llegado.

- ¡Hola! – saludó alegremente Ginny Weasley, la dueña de ese pelo rojo – Lamento el retraso¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

A pesar de que Ginny había cambiado bastante durante esos años, la chica seguía conservando vestigios de su antigua personalidad. Seguía conservando esa genuina ingenuidad que podía sacarte una sonrisa, pero que en ocasiones podía resultar desesperante. De todas formas, el aspecto físico de la joven era más o menos el mismo: algo más bajita que las demás mujeres de su edad, pelirroja con el pelo largo y liso hasta la cintura, ojos marrones y piel blanca salpicada por alguna que otra peca, aunque no tan numerosas como cuando era una adolescente.

- No, no te preocupes, llevo aquí poco tiempo – aseguró Hermione – Por cierto¿y Luna?

- Me dijo que no podía venir – contestó Ginny encogiéndose de hombros – Tenía hora en la peluquería o algo así.

- No importa. ¿Llevas todo preparado?

- Sí.

- ¿Estás dispuesta a mentir como una bellaca?

- Sí.

- Pues allá vamos.

Hermione llamó al timbre de la casa, y una mujer rubia las abrió la puerta. Pero no la mujer rubia que Hermione esperaba. No. Aquella no era Narcisa. Aquella mujer era rubia, sí, pero tenía el pelo mucho más largo, sucio, descuidado y su cara siempre iba adornada por una expresión de continuo despiste.

- ¿Luna? – preguntó Ginny extrañada.

* * *

Pues ya está. Un capi más ventilado. Y para el próximo…

- ¿Qué hacía Luna en el M.A.P.U.N.C. cuando se suponía que estaba en la peluquería?

- ¿Se creerán Narcisa y Bellatrix la mentira de Ginny?

- ¿Lockhart le dará tiempo y espacio a Sirius o se lanzará a saco a por el merodeador?

- ¿Volverá Lucius desde la tumba para cumplir con su cometido y capar a Snape? Dejadlo. Haced como si no habéis leído esto.

Pues todo eso y mucho más en el próximo capi, que os aseguro que no tardará tantísimo.

Besines

bars9

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Hermana de Mina Black

Miembro de las 15 de Mey


End file.
